


Reunited with You

by Valkyrie_clan_mother



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adults just don’t exist in KH so don’t question where their parents are mkay, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, First Night Back, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Just straight up Porn with very little plot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy discussions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sleepovers, Somnophilia, bed is too small oh no whatever will they do, mpreg discussion, sappy love smut basically they cry and hold each other it’s cute but dirty too, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_clan_mother/pseuds/Valkyrie_clan_mother
Summary: (Set directly after Sora and Riku wash ashore after KH2.)Emotions run high after saving the world from the forces of darkness. Two long lost friends finally return to realm of light.Not wanting to be apart, the pair decide to spend their first night back home together, and end up spending the rest of their lives together instead.Basically porn with very little plot ✿





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✿
> 
> So a little warning! This entire story is basically just pure smut, and it just gets more and more trashy as time goes on! There is even MPreg talk in later chapters, (so beware if your not into that), and I also get really into this weird daddy kink thing with Riku, lol :p
> 
> There’s not really... a huge central plot, other then porn mkay. It’s just basically something I wrote for myself, and I intend to update it slowly over the course of my days. Hopefully you like it. What ever this is.

They had returned. All was right in the world. The sun set into the horizon of the endless sea, and now everyone would need to disperse for the night. Kairi has already returned to her home long before Sora and Riku thought to even move from the play islands. Soon the darkness of the night set in and Sora knew they would need to go soon, but he didn’t want to leave Riku’s side after only just finding him again.

“Riku, do you wanna sleep over at my place with me tonight?” Sora asked, hopeful.

Riku blinked before feeling his heart speed up. Spend the night with Sora, well there wasn’t really a choice was there.

“Sure Sora, let me at least go to my place to try and find some sleep clothes that will fit me now,” Riku said after realizing he hadn’t been in his real body for quite sometime and would need to fix his attire.

Riku started to walk away to the docks before Sora could reply and Sora felt an ache in his heart watching him go. “Can I come with you?” He blurted out, his hand automatically reaching out, not wanting to be apart from Riku even for a second.

Riku paused mid step, before smiling. “Of course,” he looked back and held his hand out for Sora, who grinned and leapt forward to reach him.

They took the small boat back to the main islands and eventually made it to Riku’s house where he found some clothing of his fathers that would fit. A simple black sweat pant and a white tank top. It would have to do. Sora smiled when Riku was ready to depart and once again took his hand in his, leading the way to Sora’s home.

When they arrived, Sora let out a sigh as they stepped into his old bedroom. It really had been a long time it seemed. Sora ran a hand through his hair and noted how greasy it was getting. He spun around to Riku and smiled.

“Showers? Do you wanna go first Riku?” He asked.

“You can go first Sora, I’ll wait.” And with that Riku settled in Sora’s desk chair and tried to look interested in the knick knacks on Sora's shelves.

“Alright Riku, I’ll try not to be too long,” He reached into his dresser drawers to find a shirt and pants and some clean boxer briefs, and then headed to the bathroom.

Once clean Sora existed the shower and moved to towel himself off. He put on his underwear and noted they was a little smaller then he remembered and moved to put the pants on.

Oh. They didn’t fit, just like Riku’s clothing. It seems they both had grown a lot since they had last been on the islands. Sora then grabbed the shirt off the sink, figuring it must be too small as well and then gathered his dirty clothing, and exited the restroom.

When he walked through his bedroom door, Riku instantly turned to face him. “Sora- uh...” Riku realized Sora was in just his underwear and his mind went blank for a moment as he stared at him.

Sora didn’t think it was weird that he was half naked, and instead just smiled sheepishly and scratched at his hair.

“It seems my clothes don’t fit either,” he then threw his dirty clothes into the hamper before turning and bending to sit on his heels to go through his dresser drawers once more.

“I’m positive I have a shirt that might fit me somewhere...” he rummaged through the drawers some more, searching.

Riku on the other head, was practically brain dead at this point. Still staring at Sora, he couldn’t even think beyond ‘wow.’ He was beautiful. With Sora bent over like he was, Riku could see all the muscles in Sora’s back move as his arms went through the drawers. He tried to keep his eyes up though, the bright blue of Sora’s seemly tight boxer briefs tantalizing Riku to bring his eyes downward to that perky backside.

“Ah-hah!” Sora yelled triumphant when he found the shirt in question. It was a simple long sleeve shirt, but it was really big on him, so hopefully it would work out. Sora stood and put it over his head, letting the fabric fall along his body. It reached mid thigh there abouts, so it covered his important bits, but Sora still felt a little silly with no pants.

He turned to look at Riku finally. “It’s like I’m wearing a dress,” he chuckled and held his arms out to look at himself, the sleeves barely showing his finger tips as they were so long.

Riku clenched his fist tightly on Sora’s desktop, and took a deep breath in before standing. “Im going to take my shower now, I’ll be back Sora.” He spoke quietly before he stalked off to the bathrooms, clothing in hand.

Sora watched his retreating form and once he heard the water start up through the pipes inside the house, Sora then laid on his bed and let out a long sigh. He lay there like that, just listening to the water run. He started to think of Riku, and how much he missed him. But now he was back and that made Sora grin. He was back home, with Sora. Back were they belonged. Sora almost couldn’t believe it.

Before he knew it Riku had returned from his shower, opening Sora’s door swiftly. “Riku,” Sora sat up in the bed as he entered the room but was star struck at the sight. Riku had walked in wearing only the black sweatpants, his long silver hair still damp from the shower, and his chest.. Sora felt his cheeks warm and his heart pounded in his own chest. Riku looked good. Really good. And when had he gained all these muscles? Sora continued to stare openly checking him out.

Riku brushed out his long silver hair with a comb and smirked feeling the eyes on him. It felt good to have Sora look at him, and finally see him, and not Ansem. To no longer be ashamed of his own appearance. Plus Sora being pleased by his new looks was just a added bonus that made it all the more sweeter.

Riku finished combing his hair out and slipped on the tank top, turning to Sora finally. “Want to get some food now?”

Sora snapped out of his daze and grinned, his tummy rumbling right on queue. “Yes! I’m starving!”

Riku laughed as Sora scrambled off the bed to rush to the doorway. They made their way to the kitchen to see what food was even on the shelves to make.

Riku peered into the top shelves that he couldn’t reach the last time he had been there. It was almost surreal. “Boxed macaroni?” He suggested after seeing two packages the shelf, and Sora nodded getting a pot ready to boil the water for the noodles. They worked together to make the food and finally sat down on the couch to relax when it was finished.

Sora let out another relaxed sigh, sinking into the couch cushions next to Riku. They turned on the television to have something going on in the background, even if both of them were stuck in their own thoughts.

Sora took a bite of his macaroni, a staple food in most peoples households, and was once a simple pleasure of life that he had not had since him and Riku were still kids racing eachother on the play islands, and he started to get choked up. He felt tears fall from his eyes and he sniffled. Riku noticed and was instantly at his side.

“Sora? What’s wrong?” His concern radiating of him in waves. What in the world could have caused Sora to start crying?

“It’s just... we did it Riku. The realm of light... We’re finally home.... Xemnas... Ansem... it’s all over.... and you’re really here with me ...at last. I’m just so ... overwhelmed with happiness.” He continued to cry into his bowl of noodles. It seems a simple taste of a time that had once passed has brought all his emotions crashing down at once.

Riku smiled softly, rubbing Sora’s back as he cried his final tears, and Riku leaned in to wipe them away.

“Yes Sora, I’m right here ,” he murmured into Sora’s ear, soothing him with hushed tones, “and Now, I’ll never leave your side again. I promise you that.” Riku tried not to get choked up himself, as he almost couldn’t believe it either. He was Ansem for so long, Riku didn’t ever think he would get his original form back, but here he was.

And now he could be with Sora again. He smiled into Sora’s hair as they hugged each-other tightly. “Let’s finish our food okay Sora? And then head to bed, it’s been a long day.”

Sora nodded and restarted his meal happily, humming in satisfaction once he was done. They both cleaned up together, and Riku had to keep his wandering eyes from following Sora in his nightgown-like shirt that was ever so distracting. He then realized he was focused on washing the same dish for ten minutes while thinking of Sora in said night dress. He shook his head and moved to another dish, scowling when he saw his fingers were pruning. When they had finally finished cleaning they both moved into Sora’s room, and Riku stood awkwardly at the foot of Sora’s bed.

It was big enough for both of them to fit and still have personal space, but Riku didn’t think he would actually end up sleeping if he was going to be laying so close to Sora all night. With him that close , yet still ... so far away..

Sora, unaware of Riku’s internal struggle, climbed into the bed and under the covers. He moved to the side nearest the wall and opened his curtains wide, letting the bright moon shine its light into darkness of his bedroom. Sora admired the moon for a moment before turning to Riku.

‘He looks beautiful in the moonlight’ Riku allowed himself to think before Sora spoke to him.

“You gunna get in?” Sora held the edge of the blanket open for Riku, inviting him in.

Riku finally moved and sat on the bed putting his legs under the covers. The bed was definitely small now that he was in it. But Sora didn’t seem to mind.

He bumped shoulders with Riku and smiled at him, truly happy. Riku looked back at him, and Sora watched as Riku’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight that was pouring in from the window. Sora couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight, and wanted to remember this for a lifetime.

Sora then hugged Riku around the middle, his head leaning on his firm chest, and Sora could hear Riku’s heart pounding loudly in his ribcage. Sora thought the simple sound was also beautiful. Sora thought that everything about Riku was, simply, beautiful.

Riku hugged Sora back with all his might, pouring every ounce of love he had to offer into it. He had read somewhere that hugging someone actually was good for you, and boy did it sure feel like all his anxiety and stress was gone now that he had Sora in his arms.

They moved to lay down on their sides facing each other with small smiles, and hands clasped together between them. They listened to the waves crashing against the rocks on the beach, the soothing roar of the ocean lulling the boys to a blissful sleep..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy stuff next chapter -


	2. Chapter 2

Riku didn’t end up sleeping for very long like he thought. He awoke only a few hours after they had both fallen asleep. The moon still high in the sky overhead, shining brightly on Sora’s bed and illuminating Sora’s outline from beneath the covers. They were pushed up against one another Riku realized, Sora’s back was against his chest , and Sora was all curled up like a cat nestled in a cozy spot. 

Riku simply laid there and watched the steady flow of Sora’s breathing. In and out. In and out. He finally gave into some of his temptations and wrapped his free arm around Sora’s middle , hugging him close. 

Sora made what sounded like a happy sound in his sleep and Riku sighed, fearing he accidentally had woken Sora up with his movement. 

When Sora didn’t stir, Riku let out a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes then and listened to the waves mix with the sound of Sora’s even breaths and felt truly at peace. ‘This must be what heaven is like’ 

-

When Riku awoke again, it wasn’t much later, but it was for a very different cause. 

Sora was in, what seemed to be , the grips of a nightmare. He jerked and arched his back in small movements in his sleep and Riku subconsciously wanted to take all Sora’s nightmares away, to take all the hurt away if he could. if only he had the power to do so, he thought.

“Riku...” Sora whimpered wantonly into the silence of the night and Riku immediately shifted his arms around Sora. That didn’t sound like he was having a nightmare....

Sora huffed in his sleep and arched his back against Riku’s chest unconsciously. Riku stayed perfectly still as Sora stretched against him, unsure on how to proceed.

It seemed Sora knew what to do, even in his sleep, and he unconsciously gripped Riku’s wrists that were wrapped around his middle as he panted softly, his lower body moving ever so slightly, as if to thrust up to met Riku’s warm hands.

Riku felt his sleep pants tighten, his body reacting to the sights and sounds of Sora. Riku bit his lower lip and furrowed his brow, as he watched Sora’s face under the moonlight. 

Sora arched his body again in his sleep, moaning softly. His perky backside meeting the tent in Riku’s sweatpants and Riku sucked in a breath, and held back a moan while holding still again, fearing his whole world would crumble if he made any sudden movements.

Sora’s leg stretched out, and he twisted inward towards Riku, his face now pointing upwards and his breath coming out in small pants. 

Riku could see the blush dusting Sora’s cheeks clearly with the light of the moon so pale and vivid across the bed. Riku swallowed and licked his dry lips. His hand resting on Sora’s lower stomach with Sora’s hands clutching his wrist still.

Riku allowed himself to curl up against Sora, but did not allow himself to actually touch him yet, still not believing what was happening right in front of him.

Sora whimpered breathlessly as his dream was kicking it up a notch. His eyes moved rapidly from behind closed lids as he watched images unfold in his minds eye.

“Ri-ku..” Sora moaned out quietly from his sleep, and his body reacted again to the images his mind was creating. He subconsciously pushed back into Riku’s body, and moaned when he felt Riku’s body push back against him through the thick fog of sleep. The hardness of Riku’s body against his soft one was bliss. Sora blinked his eyes open, slowly coming out of his dream world and into the real one. 

Riku sensed he was waking, and not wanting it to end, Riku did the first thing he could think of and he leaned close to Sora’s ear and whispered huskily.

“Sora,” was all he said, deep and low, and he pressed his hand against Sora’s lower stomach, and squeezed him closer.

Sora took a sharp breath as he fully awakened and his eyes widened, he realized quickly that he was very aroused and he could immediately feel Riku was too, pressed up against his backside, firm and wanting.

Sora’s skin flushed pink, “R-Riku?” His voice cracked in the silence of the night. 

“You were having a good dream, it seemed...” Riku started and stopped, swallowing again feeling his mouth going dry. He was caught red handed, and Riku didn’t dare move. 

Sora still had his hands on Riku’s wrists and blushed deeper. His grip had since relaxed, but when he looked down he could see his own nail prints in Riku’s skin. 

“I’m sorry Riku I didn’t mean to-“ Sora stammered and tried to remove himself from Riku’s arms.

“Wait Sora-“ Riku didn’t want Sora to get up, the scene was shattering before his eyes. He had to mend this quickly before Sora was to embarrassed to possibly continue.

“What if ...I liked seeing you like that?” Riku managed to get out finally, his face on fire. He buried his face deeper into the back of Sora’s neck to hide his own embarrassment. 

He could feel the breath of air Sora took as his chest inflated. He waited, and held his own.

He felt the hand on his wrist tighten slightly. “You liked it? How I .. looked?” Sora finally spoke.

“Yes” Riku replied, still hiding his face. “You’re....beautiful Sora,” he moved the hand that was on Sora’s stomach a little lower and Sora arched inwards at the sensation.

“Riku..” Sora whispered, suddenly afraid of his own voice. He bit his lip and pushed his backside back to feel Riku flush against him, and felt Riku’s aching want. He breathed deeply again, his heart pounding loudly in his ears, and Sora turned his head to look at Riku. 

Riku looked wrecked. His eyes half lidded and his lips red from him biting them, and Sora felt a surge of pleasure race through him at the thought of Riku being so affected by him. 

Sora turned back and slowly brought Riku’s hand up to his face and kissed his fingers softly, deciding that maybe it would be okay to touch more, to feel good with Riku and let himself go. Riku sure looked like he wanted Sora, and that thought made Sora very happy.

“Riku... “ Sora began trying to figure out the words, “I want to....-I want to make you feel good...do you want to do that?” He asked shyly.

Riku’s hand clenched Sora’s tightly, not even believing what he just heard. Sora truly was continuing to surprise him after all this time. It never ceased to amaze Riku at how wonderful Sora was. 

Instead of answering, Riku caressed his hand down Sora’s chest and back to its place at his lower stomach, his finger tips running over the fabric of the shirt Sora had on. 

Sora literally only had to say a few words and Riku already was feeling better then good. 

“I want to make you feel good Sora,” he whispered finally, and kissed the back of Sora’s neck softly. Sora gasped and stretched his neck out unconsciously, giving Riku more access to his vulnerable skin. Riku worshiped every part he could reach with his kisses, and Sora arched up, feeling the tickling breath dance on his skin.

Riku’s breathing stared to get deeper and he reached up to the collar of Sora’s oversized shirt, and pulled it back to reveal the junction of his neck and shoulder. Riku licked his lips and kissed the joint before pressing an open mouth to his searing skin and sucking.

Sora arched his back blissfully against Riku’s hard body, his hand coming up and tangling in Riku’s hair as he felt Riku devour his neck. His breathing was coming out faster now, and he moaned a little louder into the night. “Rikuuu....”

Riku’s hand wandered back to Sora’s middle and then further to the hem of his night shirt , and lifted it up to his stomach. Riku placed his hand on the warm skin there and Sora gasped and jerked at the sensation of Riku’s hand on his body. 

Riku’s fingers dipped into Sora’s waist band slightly and teased him, before Sora released his grip on his hair and instead reached and grabbed his wrist again, this time pushing down, encouraging him on.

Riku shuttered at the thought of Sora directing Riku’s hands and guiding his movements. ‘Yes Sora show me what you like,’ he thought as he sunk his hand into the fabric and finally grasped his prize. Riku took Sora in his hand firmly and swiped his thumb over the skin. 

Sora’s hand clenched around Riku’s wrist and he whined low and needy, He could hardly believe Riku was actually doing all this to him, touching him so. Only in his deepest fantasies did he ever think Riku would ever do anything like this with him. 

Riku, on the other hand was in pure heaven, while also not believing it was happening. But he persisted in his efforts to make Sora feel good, and was rewarded with all the beautiful sounds coming from him. Riku pumped his hand around Sora and rubbed his thumb on the slit, still while suckling at Sora’s sweet neck. Riku tried to do it all for Sora, he wanted to find out what Sora liked and didn’t like and everything in between. It was intoxicating, just watching Sora come undone. He had to know what else Sora liked.

He removed his hand from Sora and sat up, moving to kneel above him, and Sora whined at the loss of contact, moving to lay on his back to face Riku. Riku smirked at Sora and vowed to make him feel amazing tonight. He thumbed Sora’s underwear and looked at Sora’s flushed face. 

“May I take these off Sora?” Riku asked , his voice thick and raspy, as he looked at Sora with such want that Sora nearly moaned at the sight. 

Sora nodded his head , afraid to speak and Riku removed them slowly, and then pushed the shirt Sora had on up past his nipples. Riku had Sora completely bare and he stared at him, taking it all in. 

Sora stared to feel self conscious and started to try to cover himself with his hands.

“Don’t you dare try to cover yourself,” Riku said as he grabbed Sora’s wrists and pinned his arms down on either side of his head.

Sora blushed as he looked up at Riku, strong and powerful, the moonlight casting a white light over him, making him look like a literal angel, or a God. 

“Riku...” Sora wanted to protest but then Riku leaned down and kissed him, making Sora forget his train of thought completely.

They both melted into the kiss, feeling years worth of emotions pouring through. Their tongues battled in their mouths and Sora buried his fingers deep in Riku’s long flowing hair once Riku released his wrists.

Riku’s hands started on Sora’s chest and rubbed his finger tips across the supple skin , running over a perk nipple and pinching it. Sora broke the kiss with a gasp, and a call of his name. And Riku knew he would become forever addicted to the sound of Sora breathlessly calling his name in the throws of passion.

Riku leaned down and took that nipple in his mouth, teasing the bud with his teeth before lapping at it with his tongue, his other hand starting to tease the opposite nipple now, and Sora whimpered, his back arching off the mattress to push his body up into Riku’s waiting one. 

Riku moaned around the nipple when their hardnesses touched. He wasn’t expecting Sora to push up into him like that , but with Sora anything can be unexpected. And it thrilled Riku. 

The night air was thick as the pair got closer and closer to reaching the edge. 

Sora huffed and puffed , feeling Riku press molten hot kisses along his chest and sternum, down to his naval, and lower still... “Riku,” Sora whispered as he watched with wide eyes. 

Riku turned his eyes to look at Sora from his place down between his legs and and swallowed, Sora looked so god damn beautiful from here, flushed with short breaths, half lidded eyes that screamed “I want you”, Riku kissed the inside of Sora’s thigh and then brushed his hands along his skin. He licked his lips again and finally moved to lick at Sora’s length. 

Sora sucked in a breath as he felt Riku’s tongue on him. Riku licked at the slit before moving to take Sora in his mouth , suckling in the head and then moving to take more. 

“Oh Riku-!” Sora cried loudly into the dark of the night, and his hands reached up to cover his own mouth and try to silence himself. Riku stopped his assault and pulled Sora’s hands away from his mouth, “I want to hear you Sora......don’t be afraid to let yourself go with me. I want to hear everything and if you don’t like something, tell me right away okay? I’ll stop and we can try other things.” Riku sat up higher and leaned over Sora’s body once more , moving to sit right between Sora’s legs. He swept Sora’s bangs back and smiled when their eyes met. 

“O-okay Riku, “ Sora said shyly, feeling embarrassed for being so loud, but he knew Riku wanted to hear him... the thought spurred Sora on. 

Riku ran his hand along Sora’s chest again and then took off his own shirt , throwing it beside the bed. Riku leaned back in his heels and let Sora look at him freely, feeling turned on at how Sora’s eyes washed over his body.

“Do you like what you see Sora?” Riku asked, feeling cheeky, and Sora replied honestly. 

“You look..... gorgeous Riku... I’m ...wow,” was all he could say, his brain was frying with all the sexy!!Riku was scorching, his chest and abs practically glistened in the moonlight. The black sweat pants hung low on his hips, and a dust of silver hair on that striking V of Riku’s waist, peaking from the band of his pants. Sora licked his dry lips thinking about what Riku would be hiding in there. 

Riku leaned into Sora, and pressed their chests together and Sora groaned feeling Riku’s skin along his own. “Riku,” Sora moaned and reached his hands to fist In Riku’s hair once again. Riku smirked at the sight of Sora loosing his mind slowly and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth. 

Truth was, Riku was loosing his mind here too. Sora was almost too much for him, and they had barley even done anything yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slow burn for porn? Who would have thought


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sora moaned into the kiss, their lips making wet sounds as they moved against each other, tongues dancing. He removed his hands from Riku’s hair, and dragged them to his back, fingernails dragging on his skin, causing Riku to hiss in lust at the pleasure the pain had caused.

Riku moved away from Sora’s sinful mouth to return to the lower half of his body, wanting to get back to pleasing his partner, before he stopped again for something else.

He spread Sora’s legs apart and ran his hands on Sora’s thighs, taking in all he could see. Sora felt shy under Riku’s gaze but didn’t move to cover himself like Riku had asked. 

Riku finally leaned down after admiring the view of Sora, and got up close. Riku licked his lips and scooped Sora’s aching member into his mouths again, wanting Sora to feel in complete bliss. He sucked on the head first and after hearing Sora let out a low moan, he pressed on, taking more into his mouth. 

Sora arched his back off the mattress and twisted his fingers into the bed sheets. “Riku!” He cried out, and tried not to cum right then and there, his whole body shaking with pleasure and euphoria. 

Riku was determined to take him all in his mouth, so he relaxed his throat and calmed his breathing before attempting. He gripped Sora’s hips tightly as he took all he could into his throat. He hummed when he got to the end, and turned his eyes to look up at Sora, eyelashes fluttering across his fair cheeks. 

“Oh Riku-“ Sora couldn’t stop himself from cumming hard at the sight, nearly screaming, and Riku swallowed everything Sora gave, hungry for more. Sora moaned as his whole body locked up to ride out the aftershocks, before slowly uncurling and turning to jello on the bed.

When he could finally breathe he struggled to form a complete sentence, “Riku - that was... I’m ...” he panted, and shook his head, unable to find the words. 

Riku laid down on his side next to Sora and shushed him. “Don’t say you’re sorry, because you have nothing to be sorry for. It’s okay that you came undone so fast, because I’m nearly there with you, so you have nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

Sora couldn’t believe how wonderful Riku was, it was like he knew exactly what he wanted to say before he could say it. He always knew the right things to say. Sora smiled and sat up, his shirt falling back down over his chest as he leaned over and kissed Riku softly.

Riku breathed in through his nose and could have died of happiness right there, but instead he raised his hand to Sora’s cheek and rubbed his thumb on his skin. 

Sora peaked his tongue through their lips and Riku happily took it into his mouth, deepening their kiss. 

While Riku was distracted, Sora moved his hands down to the waist band of his sleep pants and pulled them down to release Riku’s hard cock from its confines. 

Sora’s hands feather light as his fingers moved across his skin and then he wrapped his hand around Riku’s shaft. Riku groaned, his head spinning. Sora’s touches were soft at first , until he started to grip Riku harder in his hands, moving faster up and down, his fingers spreading the layer of precum around making his movements even more slick.Riku wasn’t going to last much longer, sadly.

“Sora, I’m gunna .. I’m gunna c-“ Riku tried to warn Sora, and Sora stopped immediately.

Riku blinked, when all pleasure halted, his release so close. 

Sora’s warmth had returned, though in the form of his hot mouth closing around the head of Riku’s cock. Riku’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head and he came with a shout, “Sora!” releasing his seed into Sora’s mouth.

Sora was definitely less prepared and some of it escaped as he pulled back. Sora blushed seeing cum drip off Riku’s cock but then determinedly decided to lick up the rest that he’d missed. Riku had made it seem so easy before! He’ll just have to practice more it seemed. 

He licked at Riku’s skin tasting the salt of his sweat and cum mixed together. It was distinctly Riku, and Sora was content to lick him up for days. Once he was all clean, Sora put Riku back in his pants and stretched to lay on his side, beside him. 

Riku looked at Sora in a daze, his heart pounding. Had Sora really just...done all that? His heart was swelling. 

“Sora, “ Riku began and then he looked at his partner. 

“You’re hard again,” Riku stated looking at Sora and seeing he was indeed aroused, his sleep shirt doing nothing to hide it.

Sora blinked and felt warmth dust his cheeks. “Well It was you Riku... Me doing those things to you... it was....” Sora’s hands moved down to cover his hardness, while his eyes looked in the opposite direction and he pressed his hand down onto himself. Sora bit his lip and closed his eyes.

“You looked so beautiful Riku..”

Riku’s eyes widened and now it was his turn to blush, but he smiled feeling happy. He reached down between them and pressed his hand in with Sora’s and watched as Sora mewled, his tongue lapping his lips like he wanted something back in his mouth. 

Riku felt the spark ignite within him again after just staring at Sora’s sinful mouth for long enough, and pushed Sora to lay on his back while palming his hardening shaft in one hand and bringing up his other hand to Sora’s lips. He put a finger on Sora’s bottom lip and and when Sora moaned again Riku put two fingers in his mouth and pressed down on his tongue. 

Sora moaned around the fingers and sucked, hands on Riku’s wrists again while Riku toyed with his member. Sora panted and moaned Riku’s name around the fingers, loving the feeling of Riku filling him. It was blinding pleasure. 

Riku squeezed his hand around Sora’s aching want and jerked him faster, wanting Sora to cum hard and good each time, he wanted to watch as Sora lost himself to Riku. 

Sora felt the coil of his arousal becoming white hot, and he lifted his leg to bend at the knee and started to push off the bed with his toes, chasing the pleasure Riku was feeding to him. Riku removed his fingers from Sora’s mouth and moved to brush them against his untouched backside. 

Sora’s hands found their way to Riku’s hair and he immediately was pulled down into a searing kiss that left him aching for more.

Riku gripped him harder, slowing his pumping and Sora tightened his grip on Riku’s hair and kissed Riku with all his love and affection he had to give, wanting to chase Oblivion with Riku. 

Riku let go of Sora’s lips with one last lick and moved to go between his legs again, so Sora spread his legs happily, eager at whatever Riku was going to do next, No longer as shy anymore. Riku continued to pump Sora’s engorged cock and watched as he pulled the skin back to reveal the head. Sora gasped and his eyes fluttered shut, his heart pounding. 

“Just relax Sora okay? If you want me to stop just tell me Alright?” Riku spoke again , his voice a beacon of light within the darkness of the night guiding Sora’s way. Sora nodded his head and swallowed as he felt Riku’s hands travel lower and brush against his rear end. Sora blushed darkly, thinking that it was a dirty place, what could Riku be doing? But he trusted him so Sora just allowed himself to feel and let Riku work. 

Riku circled the ring of muscle with his fingers and slowly prodded it while his other hand continued to pull at Sora’s cock. He lightly inserted the tip of his finger and pulled at the edges of the ring of muscle , Sora moaned at the stretch, unsure how to feel. 

“You’re gunna ..make me feel good right Riku?” Sora questioned softly, looking up at him, slightly scared this wouldn’t be as fun as he hoped.

Riku leaned down and captured Sora’s lips with his own, trying to melt all of Sora’s fear away. 

“Don’t worry Sora, Im going to go slow to prepare you, because otherwise it could end up hurting you pretty seriously if we were to rush.” Riku said in all honesty, and he would make it feel good for Sora, he could hardly wait to see his sweet Sora riding on his cock, filled to the brim, so full and tight for him...these were once thoughts Riku only dared to dream of before, and now he was on his well on his way to conquering every one of his fantasies.

“Okay Riku, I trust you,” Sora said looking into his eyes and he could feel love just radiating of Sora in waves. It was exhilarating. This new high. Sora’s aura so powerful it was literally altering Riku’s mood. And he wanted to chase it. 

“Okay Sora, I’ll be right back alright, “ Riku tried to clear his head of the fog, as he needed to fetch some items if they wanted things to go smoothly for Sora.. 

Sora sat up and watched as Riku hurriedly left the room, coming back moments later with a towel and a bottle of some sort. Sora cocked his head, “whats this for Riku?” 

Riku smiled. “It’s for you , so I can ...open you up easier without hurting you, it’s just a lubricant to make it more... wet.” 

Sora looked on in confusion, “wet.” He repeated. 

Riku laughed , “Just lay back and I’ll show you alright?” He whispered into Sora’s ear , blowing air onto it and causing Sora arch and to try to hide away from the tickling sensation. Sora smiled and nodded “okay Riku, I trust you,”

Riku’s heart swelled at the words. Sora did trust him, he trusted him enough to let him do this, with out even really knowing what it was.. Riku promised he would make it good for Sora , and he intended to keep that promise.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Riku started the process of stretching him out. Lubing up his fingers, he once again circled the ring of muscle and popped his finger inside.

Sora spread his legs open wider, wanting to give Riku all the access to his body, allowing Riku to touch him in ways no one has ever touched him before. The thought alone made his length throb and jump against his stomach, and Riku reached up with his free hand to palm to the swollen appendage while he continued to finger Sora open slowly, brushing a second finger along the first one.

Sora arched his body delightfully off the bed at the burn he felt down there when Riku slid in his second finger. It all felt so foreign and weird but Riku was right there with Sora making sure he felt good the whole time.

Riku bit his lip as he watched Sora’s body react and jerk from the pleasure he was receiving. His skin glowing with a sheen of sweat , and the bob in his throat moving when he swallows. The way Sora’s hands clenched the bed sheets and how his eyes seems like they had literal stars in them, they were so bright and open. 

Riku looked into Sora’s eyes and felt like he could see the world , his world, an endless sky filled with the brightest stars. It was beautiful. It was magical. It was Sora.

He leaned down over Sora and pressed his lips to his once again, and Sora happily opened for Riku. Tongues rubbing together as their breaths mingled together , and Sora felt like he was on fire. In that moment Riku was everywhere, and was his everything. Hands on his most special places and eyes that seemed to stare directly down to his soul. Sora moaned as he felt Riku scissor his fingers within him, it felt so weird but good, and Sora wanted more of what ever this was. 

“Riku..more ...please...” he said in between kisses, his hands now finding Riku’s broad chest and rubbing the skin there. Riku breathed deep and felt his own raging want throb in his sleep pants, wanting to be connected with Sora as soon as possible.

Riku carefully added a third finger while using his other hand to palm Sora’s hard erection. Sora mewled and threw his head back against the pillows, showing Riku his tantalizing neck that was just begging to be kissed..

He succumbed to his desires and started teething the skin of Sora’s Adam’s apple and then moving to kiss under his ears, blowing air around his ear shell.

Sora moaned loudly feeling all his senses come alive. He moved his hands to their previous spot on Riku’s back, and pressed his nails in between his shoulder blades, dragging them. 

Riku retaliated by biting the junction between his neck and shoulder again, the same spot he bit before and sucked in the skin hard, his fingers still working Sora’s body open , scissoring three fingers inside until he could safely pull them out without Sora being in pain, and continued hooking them and stretching out the muscle. His other hand loosely toying with Sora’s cock, the skin changing to a lovely red color. 

Sora cried out as Riku sucked on his soft skin, his teeth sinking in and leaving marks on his neck. He arched deliciously when Riku hooked his fingers inside of him and pulled, that was a new sensation alright. “Oh Riku... Yes ... please , Riku yes,” he started saying, his hands moving up Riku’s back and and down again, “Riku ... you are so good to me... making me feel so wonderful... Riku ... only you could make me feel this way..” he spoke words that seemed to just pour out straight from his heart. 

Riku moaned into Sora’s neck and buried his face there, the words Sora spoke made his heart race and his cock throb. ‘Only I could make Sora feel this way..’ he thought back to himself and beamed. He tilted his head down to look at Sora’s hard length in his hand and started to pump him with more vigor. His fingers now steadily pumping in and out of Sora, he wanted Sora to cum like this on just his hands. Riku could wait longer to be inside Sora, instead just wanting to make Sora have as many orgasms as possible wanting Sora to be blitzed out of his mind because of Riku. He kissed Sora’s neck again, and leaned to his ear.

“I want you to feel everything Sora, everything I have to give. And I want to see everything, hear everything , I want to see you completely come undone. You deserve to be cherished and pampered, let me take care of you Sora.” He whispered hotly into Sora’s ear and Sora clawed at Riku’s back for purchase, feeling that if he wasn’t holding onto Riku so tightly that he would just faded away.

Riku roughly started to force his fingers deeper into Sora and he whined loudly into Riku’s ear. “Riku! oh yes...Riku... please .....give it to me.” Sora begged, his feet kicking out as he lost his purchase on the slick sheets.

“F-Fuck Sora..” Riku whispered as he picked up the pace, wanting to hear more delicious things Sora had to say. He pulled at Sora’s cock roughly, wanting Sora to be overstimulated and outright delirious with pleasure, and his breathing started becoming erratic, matching Sora’s frantic huffs as his heart rammed in his chest. 

“Cum for me Sora....” Riku whispered into his ear breathlessly, his own pelvis thrusting up to meet against his hands and Sora’s supple ass. He grinded his cock against Sora and made his own mewling sound.

Sora came violently with a scream of Riku’s name piercing the thin veil of the darkness of the night. His muscles contracted and constricted around Riku’s fingers and Riku groaned, cuming in his sleep pants. Sora was so overwhelmed with the pleasure sweeping across him he whited out for a few moments, his eyes unseeing as his brain tried to rewire itself. He finally remembered how to breathe and twitched unable to even move after all of that. all their pair could hear at that moment we’re each other’s ragged breathing. 

Riku sat up first and removed his pants fully, rolling them up and shooting them into the near by hamper like a basketball. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Sora, who was still recovering. He lying spread Eagle with his cum staining his shirt and his skin, his chest rising and falling with his slowly calming breath. Riku wished he could take a picture of Sora right now, and instead settled for storing it in his memory forever. Completely blitzed, Riku grinned happily and then thought ahead to when he would finally be in Sora. He palmed himself as he allowed himself to think. Sora’s breathing lulling him to a soft slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They ain’t done yet y’all, the night is still young ~ and Dawn will soon break :3


	5. Chapter 5

Sora finally opened his eyes after what felt like ages. The pleasure from earlier had taken a lot out of him it seemed. He sat up and glanced at the body next to him, and his eyes widened. 

Riku had must have taken his pants off at some point, because he was completely naked and Sora hadn’t officially seen all of him just yet. While Sora’s eyes wandered over his body, Riku continued sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware and feeling complete and at ease for the first time in awhile. 

Sora stared at Riku’s body, letting his eyes linger and capture all of the Beauty that was Riku. From the tips of his toes to the top of his silver crown of hair. For Sora, Riku was perfect in every way. 

Sora couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and touching the soft skin of Riku’s frame, goose bumps appearing in the flesh in the wake of Sora’s touches. He ran his hands down Riku’s chest and along his sides and then lower to his legs and calves, just massaging all his muscles softly. M He then made it to Riku’s feet and took one in his hand and rubbed it thoughtfully , wondering if Riku had ever had a foot rub before , and rubbed his thumbs into the skin and spread Riku’s toes. ‘Gosh even his feet are pretty,’ Sora thought as he continued to rub Riku’s body, moving back to his thighs. 

Sora blushed at the sight of Riku’s member just, laying there, and rubbed his hands on Riku’s hips, biting his lip as looked at it again. He wanted to touch it, touch Riku, but Sora was uncertain. Sora licked his lips again before deciding to just do it and he gently scooped Riku’s length into his hands. He looked back to Riku’s sleeping face and smiled, hoping Riku would end up having a good dream because of him. 

Sora leaned down and took Riku’s soft member into his mouth and suckled on it, moaning softly. The vibrations shooting straight to Riku’s cock which had already started to inflate. Sora hummed wrapping his hands around what he couldn’t fit and started to practice sucking. He took deep breaths and tried to relax his throat but it was proving tougher then it looked. He had to pull back a few times when he though he his gag reflex would kick in but so far so good. Sora was determined to get this right for Riku, he wanted to please him just like Riku had done for Sora.

Sora looked back up to Riku’s face and hummed happily, he could see Riku looked very pleased in his sleep and his hands were fisted in the bed sheets. Sora pressed his nails into Riku’s hip as he bobbed his head up and down Riku’s shaft. Riku’s body reacted like it was singing in response. Sora smiled around Riku’s length and continued his ministrations. 

Riku panted softly and his eyes fluttered open at the feeling of a sharp pain flair up onto his skin. He instantly looked down feeling his cock being toyed with and his eyes widened. It was Sora, his mouth on Riku’s member and hands on Riku’s hips in a tight grip. Sora had a determined look on his eyes as he continued to bob his head up and down, his tongue rubbing along the veins in Riku’s cock. 

Riku reached a hand down and weaved his fingers in Sora’s hair.  
“Ah ... S-Sora...” he panted and Sora turned his eyes to look up at him, his wide eyelashes fluttering and those blue eyes - full and bright. Riku moaned at the sight, and his fingers tightened in Sora’s hair.

“Riku” Sora mumbled around the cock in his mouth and Riku moaned again , resisting the urge to thrust up into Sora’s warm mouth. He wouldn’t dare force Sora to try to take him down his throat, not unless he wanted that per-say. Riku licked his lips.

Sora hummed happily and worked Riku’s shaft faster, his hands coming back up to stroke what his mouth couldn’t reach. He gripped Riku tightly in his hands to make it more pleasurable for him and tried to take him deeper in his throat , willing his esophagus to relax. He could tell it would probably take more practice. But Sora was sure Riku wouldn’t mind that bit at all. 

Sora moaned low in his throat, thinking of doing this to Riku all the time, he could easily see himself becoming addicted to having Riku’s member in his mouth, there was something about it that made it different and fun. 

Riku’s eyes rolled as he felt that sweet tongue of Sora’s lick the underside of his length in long strokes. He pushed lightly on Sora’s head, urging him down and Sora hummed, loving Riku’s hand on him, guiding his movements. 

“Oh Sora.... you look so good sucking my cock baby...” Riku whispered seductively into the night and Sora whimpered and tried to pick up his pace, eager to make more noises spill out of Riku. He loved all the dirty things Riku had to say, His words like lightning shocks zapping through his whole body. 

“You’re doing so well Sora, look at you taking it all in, you wanted to practice didn’t you?” Riku surmised and Sora nodded, his head bobbing up and down and he moaned loudly. Riku could read him like an open book and it didn’t matter what page he turned to. 

Riku arched feeling the heat pool at his core and tugged Sora’s hair. “I’m gunna cum Sora,” he spoke and sighed dreamily when Sora didn’t stop his assault this time.

Sora was more prepared this time around and took Riku further into his throat willing his muscles to relax. Sora then sunk all the way down to the hilt, his nose buried in the fine silver hair around the base of Riku’s cock.

Riku jerked and shuddered the sheer warmth of Sora’s mouth it was pure heaven and he cried out, cumming down Sora’s throat. 

Sora braced himself and tried not to gag as Riku’s cum splattered in the back of his throat. His eyes watered as he swallowed and he gasped for breath when he was done. He pulled off and coughed, wiping his mouth but then smiled brightly seeing Riku’s utterly spend form. More practice and he’s become a natural. He hoped that would make Riku happy. 

Sora then was literally pulled from his thoughts, as Riku grabbed him and brought him down on the mattress, flipping their positions with Riku now on top.

“We that was sure a wonderful way to wake up,” he smiled and Sora beamed. 

“I just wanted you to feel as good as you made me feel Riku... “ Sora blushed as he looked into Riku’s piercing eyes. 

“Well it looks like it’s your turn again now, huh Sora?” Riku smirked against his skin as he started to kiss his way up and down Sora’s chest and neck. Sora sighed happily and stretched out along the mattress letting Riku have his way with him. 

Sora was already pretty hard from sucking Riku’s length before. Feeling that thick appendage in his mouth was absolute bliss and he moaned wanting it back in his mouth already. He settled for his own fingers just like Riku had done to him before and moaned around them. 

Riku watched Sora suck on his fingers and Riku gripped his hands around Sora’s hips tightly. The image of Sora’s tongue driving him wild. 

“Missing my cock already Sora?” He teased and watched as Sora cheeks darkened with a blush at being found out. He nodded shyly and continued to suck on his fingers, his hips arching up to get Riku’s attention. 

Riku chuckled and ran his hands back down Sora’s body reaching to his more special places. He grabbed the oil off the nightstand and poured some into his hands, and then rubbed some of it on Sora’s length. Sora sighed at the cool temperature of the gel, but knew it would warm up as things got more heavy. 

“Spread your legs for me Sora?” Riku asked and Sora gladly obliged, spreading his legs open for Riku. He moved his hands to hold both his legs at the thighs, right underneath his kneecaps. His feet hovering above the mattress as his legs stretched out. 

“Is this okay Riku?” Sora asked, and bit his lip as he looked up at Riku. 

Riku sighed and nodded. As he watched Sora, he mentally cataloged every detail about him, wanting to remember these images for the rest of his life. He continued to stare at Sora, seeing him all stretched open for him, literally holding his own legs open for Riku so he could look and touch. He shuttered thinking that he couldn’t wait to be buried inside of Sora, and his cock throbbed thinking about that tight hole of his. 

Riku reached down and started to pull open Sora’s puckered entrance once more, his fingers slipping in through the now more relaxed muscles. He was still pretty open from last time Riku was touching him, but Riku would still make sure he was nice and stretched so Sora wouldn’t feel any pain from their union. 

Sora sighed dreamily as he felt Riku’s fingers breach him. He let go of his legs infavor of rubbing the skin on his chest, feeling like the skin located there was on fire. Sora rubbed his own nipples and moaned when it felt good. He then pinched them a bit and bit his lip, throwing his head back into the pillows. They had never felt like this before tonight and when Riku sucked on them it felt positively sinful. He flushed thinking about Riku’s mouth on him and bucked his hips to meet Riku’s waiting hands. 

Riku’s eyes wandered over Sora’s body as he worked and he gnawed at his lip, feeling blood. Sora was too sexy for his own good, and he didn’t even know what he was doing to poor Riku. 

Riku pushed his fingers into Sora, more roughly this time and then pulled at Sora’s cock with his free hand. Sora arched his bottom half up to meet him, his hand busy with his own chest. Sora pinched his swollen buds and twisted his head back and forth feeling the pain but liking how it made him feel. He moaned low, thick and sweet. “Riku .... This feels so good Riku... “ 

“Don’t worry Sora, the best part has yet to come,” Riku grinned and leaned over Sora to kiss him deeply. Sora’s hands leaving his nipples to wrap around Riku’s neck and weave themselves in his hair. Riku started to pump his fingers in and out of Sora faster now, earning multiple moans and mewls from his eager partner. He hooked his fingers again searching for that spot he managed to brush against before-

“Oh!” Sora moaned suddenly, loudly and broken. “Riku..” he said in amazement, and panted, arching his hips up to seek that pleasure again. 

Riku smirked and rubbed his finger on the bundle of nerves deep inside Sora, and Sora wailed loudly. 

“Ohhhh Yessss Riiiikuuuu...” he moaned out lustfully, the pleasure of that spot being touched driving him up the wall. What was that? It was even better then before, something all new and even more pleasurable then he had imagined. 

Riku withdrew his hands from Sora’s body finally. He couldn’t wait any longer. Sora’s tight heat and wonton moans sending him into a downward spiral. He reached down and palmed his forgotten member and sighed as he coated himself with oil. Sora watched him and put his fingers to his mouth again. Seeing Riku stroke his own cock was beautiful and he huffed wishing he could save this image for later.

“Okay Sora, I’ve prepared you as best as I can, but please tell me if you start to feel uncomfortable or if you hurt at all Alright?” Riku said as he took Sora’s hand into his and kissed his knuckles.

Sora weaved their fingers together and smiled, feeling so full of love in that moment that he could burst. There were literal hearts in his eyes. 

“Okay Riku, I trust you. I know you wouldn’t do it on purpose. I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.” He sat up slightly and pulled Riku by the neck down and kissed him, trying to show all his love and trust in his heart to Riku. Their tongues automatically searching for each other and Riku moaned in understanding, like he really could feel Sora’s emotions through their kiss. 

Riku lined himself up with Sora and used his thumb to open up Sora’s hole before pushing the head of his cock inside, slowly. 

Sora groaned and released Riku’s lips from his own. He fell back on the mattress and closed his eyes, feeling something more thick then Riku’s fingers. Sora looked down finally and panted when he saw it was Riku’s cock going inside him. He had not even truly thought about it before, he knew a man and a woman would join that way but he never thought he and Riku could do the same. His heart swelled at the thought of being joined with Riku at their most intimate and special places.

“Riku... “ Sora gasped and moaned at the thick weight of him inside of his hole. His whole body flush with want. 

“Sora,” Riku moaned back to him, the sheer tightness almost strangling him, it was divine. Riku braced his arm above Sora’s head and his other hand went to Sora’s leg, holding it up so Riku could slide inside more easily. They both moaned simultaneously at the pleasure. 

Once fully sheathed inside, Riku released all the tension in his body. He rocked gently into Sora’s waiting hips and Sora cried out.

“Riku ... ohhh Riku...you feel ... perfect....inside me...” Sora breathed and his eyelids screwed shut. It was absolute bliss having Riku’s full weight inside of him. He couldn’t even believe it. After all they had done together, this was now Sora’s new most precious memory. 

Riku shook his cloudy head, trying desperately to reign in his own arousal. He would be damned if he came too early and Sora was left feeling empty. He slowly thrusted his hips into him and moved to press his lips back to Sora’s.

Sora happily kissed him back. Hands moving from his hair to his back and shoulders, Sora reached and touched all he could.

Riku’s thrusts started to get more forceful. He started making circular motions and Sora arched delightfully. Riku felt his heartbeat like a drum in his chest , as he thrusted his cock in and out of his love. He pulled back out almost all the way and pushed back in with a huff, and felt Sora’s lips trembling under his own.

Sora moaned Riku’s name into their kiss, feeling like his heart was singing in that moment. He could also feel Riku’s heart, and it too was singing for him. ‘Like a duet!’ He thought, until he changed his mind. No, it was more then that. In that moment, their hearts were so in tune, they were beating as one. Sora didn’t know where one of them ended and the other one began. His thoughts almost seeming mingling interchangeably with Riku’s. And that delighted him. 

Riku suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts and Sora moaned again. When the head of Riku’s cock brushed against that bundle of nerves deep inside of Sora, he nearly screamed. “Riku!!” Sora cried out again, his voice echoing into the morning air. Outside the open window, the sky was slowly turning purple and blue with the rising sun. They had spent all night just pleasuring each other, and Sora moaned at another particularly delicious thrust from Riku. 

Sora clawed at Riku’s back and wrapped his legs around Riku’s waist, trying pulling him in deeper of possible. 

His breath coming out in huffs and his hair damp with sweat, Riku whole body encompassed Sora’s as he continued to thrust his cock deeply into the one he loved, hoping Sora was experiencing all the same pleasure as Riku and even more still. 

Riku moved the hand he used to prop himself up and grabbed Sora’s hand weaving their fingers back together as he leaned down to kiss him once more. His hip movements were sharp as he thrusted up into Sora’s body. Sora mewled for every thrust and Riku started to chase the noises , feeling so turned on by Sora and wanting to make Sora feel the same. He pounded into the bundle of nerves deep inside Sora and Sora arched beautifully, his body so receptive to Riku’s every move. 

“Riku yes!...gods... please just like that Riku , yesssss right there...” Sora pleaded with a Riku, feeling the fire burning in his loins. Riku groaned and nodded, putting more strength into his deep thrusts. 

“God...I’ll fuck you so good Sora,” Riku’s voice cracked as he struggled to come up with more words. His hips snapping back and forth into Sora’s, and he started to kiss down his neck, pure pleasure taking over. “wanna make you feel so good baby.... you like my cock inside you Sora? Like it when I fuck you deep like this?” He thrusted faster unable to control himself from saying all sorts of lewd things. 

Sora’s whole body flushed at the words pouring out of Riku’s mouth, and there was word he had never even heard before but coming from Riku, it all sounded so delicious and delightful. 

“ Yesss...I like it Riku...” he paused, and he then blushed as he spoke his next words, “I like it when you... f-fuck ..me?” He said questionably, unsure if he was even using term correctly. 

“Sora!” Riku cried out in shock over what he heard, feeling so turned on by his partner, and he continued to pound into Sora’s aching hole with all his might. Sora was a literal angel trying to sound out curse words and Riku sighed thinking about how dirty he could learn to be. Riku was corrupting him it seemed. The thought scared and excited him. 

“Oooooohhhyesssss Riku” Sora cried loudly, “...pleassse ...Rikuuuu, I’m .. I’m close,” Sora cried out, the pleasure almost blinding him. The steady thump of his heart the loudest sound as he reached closer to the precipice. 

Riku let go of Sora’s leg finally and used the hand to wrap around Sora’s pulsing heat. His other hand still tightly knitted with Sora’s. He kissed his love deeply, swallowing all his moans and cries, and fought to bring both of them to the edge. “Yes Sora, come on baby, you can do it, cum for me Sora,” he said in between kisses feeling absolutely delirious with want and pleasure. He leaned to Sora’s ear and whispered huskily and low , his breath warm against his skin.  
“cum for daddy Sora, come on, cum for me.”

“Ohmygod- RIKU!!” Sora screamed as his orgasm reached the peak. He spasmed against Riku, his whole body locking up again in the delicious white hot pleasure. Riku continued to slam into him riding out wave after wave of the aftershocks and Riku finally climaxed inside of Sora’s blinding warmth. His body shuttering as he released every bit of his seed into Sora. Finally finished , Riku then collapsed on top of Sora’s chest, panting.

Sora mewled at the feeling of Riku’s cum hitting the insides of his walls, feeling positively euphoric. ‘Riku’s cum.. inside me... wow!’ He flushed thinking about it. That was how people made babies anyway, with the women carrying the baby inside their wombs.. Sora had a small peg of sadness at the thought that he couldn’t ever create a baby with Riku ..but Sora let the thought pass through him, not dwelling in it for too long. Speaking of babies though...

“Did you really say ‘cum for daddy’ Riku?” Sora laughed, suddenly giddy.

Riku,still connected inside of Sora, lifted his head from Sora’s chest and flushed red. “..It... might be a kink of mine, I dunno,” he looked away, embarrassed. 

Sora took Riku’s face into his hands and kissed him gently. “Well if you do like it Riku, then I guess it’s okay. I want to figure out everything you like, I feel like there is so much more for me to learn Riku. Will you help me learn it all?” Sora smiled.

Riku sighed happily and nodded. He wanted that very much, he would help Sora learn everything and anything. 

Sora reaches a hand up and brushed away Riku’s damp bangs and then held his cheek tenderly. 

“I love you Riku..” Sora said in all honesty, feeling completely free to bare his soul to Riku. Nothing would be secret between them now and Sora couldn’t help but smile. 

Riku looked at him and smiled back, his heart the happiest it has ever been, and he truly felt the love. “I love you too Sora,” and then he sealed his statement with a kiss.

The pair then folded into each other, flowing as one being together as the light of the sun rose over the horizon. As Dawn broke, they as one felt complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this mess!
> 
> ..Thinking of adding more chapters, Kinda want to write Sora doggy style , giving in to Riku’s daddy kink, ....... Riku licking him open....... oh god -
> 
> WELP - Be on the look out for that I guess. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up writing some sweet Shower Sex , enjoy~

6

The sun rose high into the sky as the duo slept peacefully, recovering all their lost energy from the previous nights activities.

Riku awoke first, exactly in the same position he woke up in the first time, wrapped around Sora’s back fully embracing him, arms wrapped tightly around his middle as Sora blissfully slept on. 

Riku smiled and snuggled closer to Sora’s warm body, kissing the top of his head. Sora was his now. He couldn’t hardly believe it. All the events that had occurred yesterday slowly creeping back into Riku’s mind. He felt the tingle of arousal coil within him and decided to get up before he got to excited. He then gathered up his and Sora’s clothes and decided to do some laundry and shower up. 

Sora awoke a little later, feeling cold now that his bed was empty. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. The sound of running water through the pipes finally hit his ears and he realized Riku must be showering. 

Sora laid back in the pillows and started imagining Riku in the shower, his long hair dripping with the water, cascading over his shoulders in waves and his muscles shiny and wet as the water splashed off his skin...

Sora then sat up, and threw the blankets off of his body. ‘You know, Riku might be lonely in the shower and could maybe use some company...,’ Sora thought devilishly, as he made his way out of his room and into the hallway.

In the shower, Riku stood under the warm spray of water and let all his muscles relax. He didn’t realize just how much energy he used up last night and braced his hand on the tiles, just letting the water run over his sore body.

Sora entered the bathroom quietly. Tip-toeing as stealthily as he could, he reached for the curtain and slipped inside. His hand reached for Riku’s back and Riku jumped slightly not expecting to be touched.

“Wha! Sora?” Riku turned around after being spooked. He almost summoned his dang keyblade right there in the shower but thank goodness it was only his beloved , teasing him.

“You scared me, what are you doing in here Sora?” He questioned standing closer to Sora and putting his hands on Sora’s hips, unable to resist getting closer. 

Sora smiled brightly and leaned in to him, pressing the front of their bodies together. “You seemed like you could use some company Riku, I thought I’d surprise you! Now we can shower together,” Sora places his hands on Riku’s pecs and rubbed at the skin there, teasing.

Riku clutched Sora’s hips tighter and then spun them both around so Sora was now under the spray of water. His head flew back as the water washed over his frame. Riku then reached both his hands into Sora’s hair and stared to massage at his scalp. Sora sighed happily at the feeling. Riku then got some shampoo and started to work it into Sora’s hair. 

“Mmmm,” Sora made a relaxed sound, and reached out behind Riku to grab a spare washcloth from the shower caddy to rub and wash Riku’s chest for him. He soaped up the cloth and rubbed it in his skin, teasing him when he brushed the fabric over his nipples. Riku’s grip tightened in his hair and Sora laughed. 

Riku reached for the detachable shower head and removed it from its holder. He angled it above Sora to rinse out the suds from his hair, trying to avoid getting soap in his eyes. He tilted the shower head down and watched all the soap suds vanish down the drain.

“Let me wash your hair Riku,” Sora said as he reached up. Riku noted it would be a little tough for Sora to reach properly so he sat down on the edge of the tub for him as he continued to move the shower head across Sora’s body, watching the water trickle down his supple skin. 

“Ooh perfect!” Sora said happily as he poured a dollop of shampoo into his hands and lathered them up. He sunk his fingers into Riku’s hair and started to work at it. Having longer hair seemed like a lot of work Sora surmised as he washed Riku’s silver locks, but silently hoped he would never cut it. 

Riku relaxed into Sora’s touch, feeling blissful and serene in that moment, simply washing each other was even beautiful between them. 

Riku continued to let the water wash over Sora’s frame and watched as it dripped down his body, sliding from his chest and down his legs... Riku angled the shower head a little lower and bit his lip.

“Riku!” Sora yelped and jumped back surprised at the sudden spray on his private bits, he then blushed when he noticed Riku was hard. 

“L-let me at least finish your hair,” He smiled at Riku’s behavior and took the shower head from him, motioning for Riku to get back in the tub to be rinsed. 

Riku then slid to sit inside the tub so Sora could reach easier, his legs crossed. Sora moved in and held the shower head over Riku’s hair and let the water wash away the soap. 

Riku licked his lips while he looked at Sora’s body, his line of sight now directly pointed to Sora’s lower half. He couldn’t help but bring his hands to Sora’s hips and bring him closer. 

“Rikuu..” Sora flushed and moaned when he felt a mouth on his member. His hand tightened in Riku’s hair as he tried to stay grounded, and continued to see to his task. The hand holding the shower head high starting to quiver.

Riku took Sora into his mouth fully and moaned at the sensation of Sora harding around his lips. He bobbed his head once and then tongued the slit, practically purring at Sora’s whimpers and cries. 

“Oh Riku..” Sora moaned and curled in around Riku, the pleasure he was experiencing feeling too great. His hand left Riku’s hair to land on his shoulder to push him away.

He reached up and placed the shower head back in its holster and turned back to Riku, and moved to sit right on his lap, Sora and Riku both moaned when their hardnesses crashed together. 

Sora was instantly on Riku’s mouth, tongue searching for his and curling around it. Riku’s hands wrapped around Sora and held him closer to his body, allowing himself to thrust up slightly into Sora’s aching want.

Sora moaned into his lips and huffed through his nose, and grinded down on Riku harder, seeking more pleasure.

Riku’s hands wandered down Sora’s back to his lovely ass and he squeezed the cheeks and spread them, loving the sounds he was able to pull from Sora’s lips into his own, swallowing his mewls. His fingers reached down and rubbed at the tight ring of Sora’s entrance causing Sora to whine needily. 

Sora grinded down more, wanting to push Riku’s fingers into himself, seeking more. “Riku please..” he sighed in between kisses as he dragged his finger nails across Riku’s back.

Riku released Sora’s mouth so he could clear his head for a moment. He fingered the rim of Sora’s hole and felt the tightness. Water was not the best lube and spit would only do so much here. He looked at the bottles lining the shelf in the shower and felt a small victory at seeing some baby oil in the collection. Perfect, he thought and reached for it.

“I’ve got you Sora, I’ll make you feel good,” he murmured low into Sora’s ear as he squeezed some oil into his hand, reaching down and toying with his opening, slipping a finger inside. 

“Mmmm” Sora hummed happily and rotated his hips to grind into Riku’s member again, excited for Riku to be inside him again. He still couldn’t believe they could even do this, not in his wildest dreams did he ever think him and Riku could be connected in such a way and the thought made his heart shine and sing. 

He leaned down and started to kiss at Riku’s neck , his lips licking up the water that was dripping down his skin. He kissed up to Riku’s ear were he licked the shell and took the lobe into his mouth and bit into it lightly, and Riku’s grip tightened around him.

Riku continued to finger Sora, pumping the digits in and out slowly and adding more as Sora’s moans became louder, the noise bouncing off the echoing bathroom walls.

Sora’s hips rocked as he felt himself getting more turned on, feeding into his arousal and successfully feeding Riku’s as well, their cocks rubbing together erotically. He reached down and held them together and pumped his closed fist around them.

“Oh Sora..” Riku groaned, watching Sora stroke both of their lengths together. He looked so cute with his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright as he panted and pumped their erections together. Riku hand sped up its movements, pushing into Sora more roughly. His wrist pistoning as he drove in his fingers deeper each time. His other hand reached down and spread Sora’s cheeks apart to give himself more access.

“Oh Rikuu..” Sora whined and grinded harder into Riku’s hand. His hand tightened around them both and Riku moaned loudly. “I want you inside me though Riku, please...?” He said, afraid he would cum before they could join together. 

Riku’s grip tightened on his ass as he leaned back some and moved his legs to be uncrossed. He lifted Sora guided him to sit higher on Riku’s pelvis. Riku shimmied himself down in the tub under Sora and then aligned his cock. He thrusted up as he pushed Sora to sit and moaned when Sora slid down his length.

Sora whined low at the burn of Riku entering him, and sat down on Riku’s hips fully with his member deep inside him. He held onto Riku’s shoulders and arched backwards, his head falling back and his mouth open in a big ‘O’.

This was heaven, Sora would never get tired of this. This feeling. Riku inside him, big and thick, pulsing inside his tight channel. He rocked his hips and mewled at the sensation. “You feel soooo good Riku,” he said blissfully as he rocked softly on Riku’s cock. 

Riku panted as Sora sank into his length and rocked his body around him. He moved his arm behind him to brace himself up so he could thrust his lower half up into his love, and his other hand landing on its favorite place on Sora’s hip.

Sora bounced on Riku’s dick and blushed thinking about how big and thick it was, stretching him open so good. “Rikuu...you’re so big inside me... filling me up... it feels soo good.. Mmmmm,”

Riku moaned and threw his head back, his hand moving off Sora’s hip to copy the other and brace himself so he could trust harder into Sora. “Yeah I’ll fill you up nice and good Sora,” he whispered as his eyes screwed shut and his hips snapped up into Sora roughly. 

Sora adjusted his legs to better hold himself and bounced harder on Riku , his head bending down to bring Riku into a searing kiss. 

The water from the shower head cascaded off their bodies as the rocked together. Their moans bouncing of the tiles delightfully, further spurring then on.

Riku started to get frustrated when he couldn’t quite pound into Sora hard enough and broke the kiss suddenly. “Sora stand up please,” he croaked out and ran a hand through his wet hair to push it away.

Sora frowned and stood, sliding off Riku’s hard cock with a dissatisfying hiss. Riku stood and stretched letting the water run over his now cold skin. 

“Now what Riku?” Sora questioned, wanting Riku back inside him now feeling uncomfortably empty and achingly turned on. 

Riku leaned down and kissed him before flipping Sora around to face the wall. “Put your hands on the wall and bend over for me Sora,” he whispered huskily into his ear and Sora shivered and obliged, bracing himself on the shower wall and sticking his booty out. 

“Like this?” He wiggled and Riku stares at him for a moment before slapping his ass and gripping his hip tightly. 

Sora jumped at the slap and then moaned at Riku’s roughness, not expecting it and liking it. He spread his legs further when he felt Riku close in on him from him behind.

Riku pushed his cock inside Sora’s quivering hole and sighed in relief at his tightness. Sora mewled when the thick appendage found its way back where it belonged. 

“Oh Riku,” Sora moaned as he pressed himself back from the wall to meet Riku’s thrusts.

Riku’s hands gripped his hips tightly and created thick hand prints in his skin. His body thrusting harder into Sora’s now that they were stood in a easier position. 

Sora’s back arched deliciously as he took all of Riku’s cock into him again and again, feeling the thick head hit his inner most walls. He threw his head back and moaned loudly when Riku brushed the bundle of nerves inside him. “Oh there Riku ... right there..” he moaned and pushed back into him, begging him to pound into his waiting hole.

Riku teased him and deliberately avoided the spot. Sora growled feeling frustrated. “Rikuuu please!”

“Please What Sora?” He teased, wondering what kind of answer he could pull from his love. He wanted to make Sora say all sorts of dirty things and wondered just how far Sora would go on his own.He thrusted more slowly, teasing him more. 

Sora huffed as he tried to push into Riku the way he wanted and made an annoyed sound when he couldn’t quite scratch the itch inside him.

Sora scoffed. “Riku please... “ he blushed, embarrassed. Why was saying those words so difficult, he had said it last night, yet now it seemed hard to get it out. Maybe now because he knew what the words meant and how dirty they sounded...

“Nu-uh Sora come on tell me what you want baby,” Riku said with a smirk knowing all too well Sora’s internal dilemma. He rubbed his hands down Sora’s back reassuringly as he continued his light thrusts, being delightfully difficult on purpose. 

Sora’s face flushed as he sighed and hung his head. “P-please daddy,” he began quietly, “please.... fuck me harder... Riku,” he finally managed and looked back over his shoulder to Riku with his face ablaze with his embarrassment. 

“P-Please,” he spoke again when he saw Riku’s awe struck face, and smiled when Riku seemed to snap out of his daze.

Riku’s hips snapped into Sora’s roughly causing Sora to cry out happily. “God you are so good Sora,” he said as his hands rubbed at Sora’s sides and thrusted his cock up into Sora’s moist heat.  
He continued to rock in and out of him. “So good for me baby. Look at you taking my cock so easily.” He leaned back to get a good look at his own member pistoning into Sora’s gaping hole. He licked his lips at the sight of his muscle stretched around his dick.

“Yes Riku, Yes!” Sora cried and pushed back into Riku’s thrusts. The pleasure unfurling inside him like the flame going down the wick of a firework. He was close. Riku’s thick cock pounded into him deliciously, and Sora saw stars. 

“Ooooooh Rikkuuuu... Rikuu!” Sora continued to moan blissfully as Riku fucked him deep against the shower wall. “Yessss... Rikuuuuu... Mmmmnn.....righht therrrre aahh yes.. dadddyyy...... Mmmm!!!”

Riku had grabbed Sora’s head as he was moaning and kissed him over his shoulder, causing Sora to arch his back into him. Riku sped up and pounded roughly into his tight little ass and let the head of his cock abuse Sora’s prostate.

Sora whined into Riku’s mouth and started cumming, his body shaking and slipping a little as he let himself go, his semen dripping down the shower wall and into the drain with the flow of the water.

Riku swallowed all of Sora’s moans and felt his tight channel construct around his cock. He released Sora’s mouth and thrusted a few more times into the tight heat and came deep inside Sora with a low cry of his name.

They both breathed heavily catching their breath and Riku continued to rub soothing circles into Sora’s back, slowly removing himself from Sora’s heat. Riku grabbed the shower head and rinsed them off silently.

Sora leaned against the shower wall blissfully as he caught his breath. Riku was amazing and Sora felt like he was on cloud 9 at that moment. He felt the water from the shower head splash in his skin and hummed at the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I should I some plot eventually....
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many kinks can I put in this thing?? It just never ends huh

7

Sora sighed as the water fell off his body. The warmth lulling him and soothing his aching muscles. His body still coming down from the high of being freshly fucked by Riku.

Riku held the shower head over Sora’s body and watched the water drip down his back and run along his spine and down the crack of his ass. Riku licked his lips thoughtfully and bit them, the water mesmerizing him.

“Sora..” Riku spoke quietly and ran a hand on Sora’s back.

Sora hummed happily, still enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm. He looked up at Riku dreamily. “Yes Riku?” He asked finally, pushing himself from the wall to turn to his partner, his legs feeling a little weak.

“Here, will you get on your knees for me Sora?” He said as he bent down, sitting on his heels and motioned for Sora to follow.

Sora blinked at him, but moved as had Riku asked. “You want to go again Riku? I might need a second though..” he said as he leaned on his hands and knees in front of Riku.

“No Sora, I’m just going to clean you okay? You don’t really want to keep this inside you all day, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Riku said as he held the shower head over Sora’s back and rubbed his hand on his perk butt cheek.

Sora blushed, not really understanding all the logistics of it all, but fully trusting Riku to know what was right.

“Okay Riku,” he said and spread his legs wider, and hung his head with a sigh.

Riku rubbed his hand along his skin and spread Sora’s cheeks. Using the shower head to spray water at Sora’s asshole, he brought his finger up and gently prodding the abused flesh. He sunk the digit in and licked his lips at how easily it went inside. He used two fingers and made a hook and tried to scoop up his spunk from inside Sora. He pulled some out and used the spray of water to wash everything away, saving Sora any embarrassment later on. It was Riku’s fault after all, he mused and continued to clean his boyfriend out.

Sora’s head hung as he felt Riku work at his backside. He huffed feeling his arms get tired after awhile and leaned down on his chest, laying his head in his arms. His back arching and his butt perking up making Riku sigh.

Riku continued to clean him out, scooping all he could out and pushing some water in, he rubbed his fingers along Sora’s walls and sighed looking at it. Once Riku was finally satisfied he reached over and shut off the water setting the shower head down in the tub.

Sora leaned back up on his hands and craned his head around to look at Riku. “Are we done now?” He asked and then the look that Riku gave him suggested that he had other plans, his eyes piercing. 

Riku looked back to Sora’s backside and smacked it again, watching the flesh bounce. Sora threw his head back and gasped at the pain. “Riku!” 

Riku then took both hands and parted his cheeks. He thumbed Sora’s loose ring of muscle and he licked his lips before diving in, tongue out and licking at the flesh.

Sora cried out and jumped a little, surprised and shocked at Riku, licking him in his most intimate place. How dirty, he thought, but it turned him on. It was a little frightening but exciting and Sora panted thinking about Riku’s tongue licking him open. He fell back to his chest and moaned when he stretched his back.

Riku spread his cheeks wider and continued to eat Sora out, licking his walls and sucking at the flesh. He flattened his tongue and brushed a long swipe across the opened hole, moaning as he palmed his member. He could do this for ages and not be tired of it, Sora tasted good to him and he drove his tongue in deeper to chase the flavor.

Sora moaned and his head lulled, the sensations sending him into oblivion. His cock dripped , untouched and hard against his stomach. Sora reached a hand down and pulled at it. 

“Oh Riku...” he sighed and continued to pump his member slowly, enjoying the slow lap of Riku’s tongue in his ass and not wanting it to end.

Riku moaned and started working his tongue faster. His hand pumping his own cock faster as he lapped at Sora’s hole. He tried to reach as far into him as he could, his free hand spreading Sora’s cheeks so he could push his face in closer to that sweet core.

Sora whined and pumped himself harder feeling his orgasm approaching. He gasped and chanted Riku’s name loudly, begging for sweet release.

Riku licked and sucked at Sora’s hole and moved his hand from Sora’s cheek to press his fingers in along side his tongue, moaning as he squeezed his cock at the same time.

“Riku!” Sora cried as he came again , his cum spattering on the tub floor and some got on his chest as the waves of pleasure rushed over him. He jerked and twitched, and eventually his brain slowly let everything come back into focus.

Riku moaned as Sora’s hole clamped down around his tongue. He fisted his cock roughly and jerked it a few more times before cumming all over his hand. He removed his mouth from Sora finally and licked his lips, his other hand coming up to rub his jaw.

Sora sighed and moved to turn around, siting back on his side as he caught his breath. He looked at Riku and smiled seeing him equally tuckered out.

“That was... wow Riku..” Sora finally said, finding his voice. He was still fairly surprised. “Where did you even learn to do that?” 

Riku flushed and hid his eyes behind his bangs as he moved to turn on the shower head again to rinse them off. 

“I read a lot of books while you were sleeping during that year... there was... quite a lot of down time between tracking organization members and making sure you were safe, so... I kept myself busy.” He said as he angled the water to wash everything away.

“Busy, huh?” Sora teased and snickered at Riku. “Well if you’re willing to teach me everything you learned , I’d be willing to try stuff with you Riku,” he said honestly.

Riku smiled then and shut off the water. “Well we will just have to see what happens next then won’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won’t we?!?!? 
> 
> It was a little short this time but I got some ideas for the future don’t you worry


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual Plot, in my story??
> 
> It’s more likely then you think.

8  
-Oh god actual plot?-

The pair finally put their clothing back on and started their day. Riku and Sora worked together to make a simple breakfast of pancakes, finding some mix in the pantry and settled at the table to dig in once the meal was cooked.

“Mmmm, Mmm!” Sora hummed as he ate his pancake happily. The taste of the maple syrup sweet on his taste buds.

Riku smiled watching Sora enjoy his food and ate his own silently. Sora being happy equaled Riku being happy, and it was nice. 

Once Sora has swallowed he looked at Riku. “So what do you wanna do today Riku?” He asked curious if Riku had any plans laid out or if it would become just another lazy day for them.

Riku paused and thought for a moment. “We could see what Kairi is up too?” He suggested, noting that the trio had yet to really hang out since their return.

Sora smiled wide and agreed. “Okay yeah! That should be fun!” He had missed Kairi and wanted to tell her the good news about him and Riku now being an item. He paused though and thought for a moment. Would Kairi be happy for him? Or would she be upset? Sora frowned and hoped it was the former.

“Don’t look so down Sora, are you worried about what Kairi is gunna say about us?” He questioned surmising that must be what suddenly made Sora upset.

“What if she gets sad Riku? I don’t want to upset her, she’s our best friend!” Sora said sadly.

Riku shook his head. “I’m sure she won’t be mad, if anything she’ll probably be happy that you are happy Sora, that’s basically what we all want really..” he said honestly and knew it was the truth.

Sora’s lips turned upwards then and he nodded, “Okay Riku, well let’s get ready then!” He said happily and scooped up their dishes, moving to wash them quickly.

The two finished their chores and then left to make the trek to Kairi’s house. 

When they arrived, Sora started to feel nervous.

Riku placed a soothing hand on the small of his back. “Don’t worry Sora, we both love you Okay? I’m sure she’d only be angry we didn’t get together sooner!” He provided and Sora smiled and laughed. 

“Alright Riku, let’s go.” 

The pair walked up to her doorway and rang the bell once, letting it ring throughout the house for a moment before releasing it. They waited and soon they could hear footsteps getting closer to the door. It swung open and Kairi stood in the doorway and smiled. 

“I was wondering when you both would show up finally, come on in! I just made some tea,” Kairi said happily as the boys made their way inside her home. She ushered them into a small parlor room where she had a tea set and some small sandwiches waiting. 

“Wow Kairi! It looks so cute!” Sora said as he looked at the place settings in wonder. 

Kairi smiled and motioned for them to sit, “Come on, let’s sit and enjoy a nice brunch!”

Riku smiled at Kairi’s kindness and sat down in the soft loveseat. “We did just have pancakes before coming over here, but I’m sure Sora could stand to eat more, especially if it’s something you made Kairi.” He teased.

“Rikuuu,” Sora whined and pouted, “So what if I’m hungry, I’m still growing!” 

“Growing? I don’t think you’ve grown an inch since the last time we were here in Kairi’s house,” he joked and smiled seeing Sora get worked up, Kairi laughing softly as she poured them all some tea. 

“What do you mean!! of course I grew, my clothes didn’t fit me remember?” He said and then blushed remembering Kairi was standing right there. 

Riku chuckled, “Yeah yeah sure, you grew a little, okay but you’ll never be taller then me Sora,” he laughed as he reached for his tea cup, taking the saucer with it and sipping the sweet liquid. 

Sora’s pouting continued. “You don’t know that! Just watch Riku I’m gunna grow up one day to be big and strong just you wait!” 

Kairi then spoke up. “Aw but Sora, I like that you’re cute and small, don’t you like being fun sized like me?” Kairi said jokingly with a goofy smile.

Sora huffed and crossed his arms. “I guess so,” he pouted cutely and then reached for his tea. 

“I’m sure that Riku likes you being cute and small too, you know, just the way you are,” Kairi said as she sipped her own tea, a knowing smile on her face.

Sora choked on his tea and blushed. “Uh what?” He questioned not sure if he heard her correctly.

Kairi giggled into her tea cup. “Well... you guys were pretty loud last night actually, and Sora’s got quite the hickey on his neck, so it’s not that hard to put two and two together.” 

Sora flushed bright red as a hand flew up to his neck. “Loud?” He then remembered his window was wide open the whole night... dear lord.

Riku wanted to die. He couldn’t believe it. At least Kairi was supportive, but now he would never live this down. He tried to hide in his tea cup.

“But you know, I’m happy for you both. I guess I always knew you guys were good for one another and I’m happy you finally see it too. And now that we’re all together again after all our journeys, you can be together finally and be happy.” Kairi said with a smile as she reached for a mini sandwich.

“W-Well thank you Kairi..” Sora stuttered out, still embarrassed at being heard last night but trying to push the shame away. “ I was honestly worried you would be upset by us..”

“Why in the world would I be upset?” She asked curiously.

“I dunno.. didn’t you .. like me at one point?” Sora asked confused.

Kairi snorted. “Oh please, it was a child like crush when we were young, but you’re not actually my type Sora.” She laughed finding the whole situation very hilarious. 

Sora frowned, “What does that mean, your type?” He asked, Not really understanding.

She blinked and thought about it. “Well I’m thinking I might want someone a little more closer to me in looks and less like you, you know what I mean?” 

Sora didn’t and shook his head. “No , I don’t get really could you explain?”

Kairi but her lip. “Well I think I might like girls, but I don’t know really. There are not many girls here to figure it out with so.. I’m not sure, but i have plenty of time to figure out, cause there’s no need to rush love. If it’s meant to be it will just happen naturally you know? One day I’ll get something like that.”

Riku looked at her with a new found appreciation. She really grew up while he was away and it made him proud to call her his friend. 

“That was honestly brave of you to say Kairi, thank you for sharing it with us.” He said to her honestly and smiled.

Kairi smiled back. “I’m just glad we’re all being honest with each other, you both are my best friends and I wouldn’t want to keep things from you both.” She drank more of her tea and smiled at them.

Sora looked at her with a smile, “Kairi, I’m sure there is someone special out there for you just waiting to finally meet you, and when you do meet, I know you’ll both be very happy together, whether it be a boy or girl or anything in between, as long as you both love each other then I know you’ll be happy.”

Kairi smiled happily. “Thank you Sora and Thank you Riku for listening and being accepting. I hope one day 4 of us can sit here and have tea together and laugh about this in the future some day.” 

Sora and Riku both nodded and finished their tea, happy with how their conversation had gone. Kairi was after all their best friend and could never be angry at them for simply loving each other.

The trio relaxed into their seats as they chatted late into the afternoon, the tea finished and sandwiches had been eaten , the three friends relaxed together as the day continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KAIRI!!! TEA PARTY!!!! AHH
> 
> (๑>◡<๑)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Glorious Smuuut!🎶 
> 
> There’s never enough of it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!
> 
> Mushy shit dead ahead ! ('◉⌓◉’)

The Destiny Trio then had continued to lounge about after sharing their nice tea party together and continued to talk and relax long into the evening. Sora then started to yawn after awhile feeling tired from the days events.

“Ready to sleep so soon, Sora?” Kairi spoke up, “I suppose Riku did keep you up late last night huh,” she joked and Sora turned the color of a tomato.

Riku hid his face in his long hair as he tilted his head down, not knowing whether to laugh or be embarrassed.

Kairi laughed at their expressions, and smiled at them, “Well you two go ahead then, get some beauty sleep!” She said as she started to usher them out gently, “Some time this week though, we should all go shopping to get you both some new clothing! And don’t go with out me!!” She said sounding a little murderous at that. Don’t come between a girl and fashion, apparently.

“Alright Kairi,” Riku laughed as he let himself and Sora be pushed to the front door, “We will let you know when we plan on doing that,” He said as she basically all but shoved them out of her door. Riku turned back to her once they were on the front steps, and grinned. “Thanks for the tea and sandwiches earlier.”

“Oh Yeah! Kairi, thank you!” Sora said, finally having recovered from his embarrassment, “Your tea parties are always the best!” He smiled brightly at her and she literally ‘awwwed’.

“I’m glad you both like them, I really enjoy it too! We can have another when we go shopping if you’d like!” She said as she held her hands together in glee, “But anyway, make sure to get lots of sleep tonight Alright? And Riku, don’t keep him up all night!” She giggled and closed her door on them, her laugh all too knowing. 

The pair then blushed and turned around, starting their walk home. As they walked, they let the embarrassment wash away from them, and settled into a nice steady pace. There was no real need to rush, so the pair just enjoyed the evening as they walked the sidewalks back to their neck of the mainland. 

“Do you want to go back to my place tonight, Sora?” Riku asked suddenly breaking the silence, and Sora thought about it before agreeing. 

“Sure! That sounds nice Riku, we can sleep in your bed tonight!” He said with a smile aimed right at Riku’s heart. 

Riku smiled right back at Sora. The goof ball, Riku couldn’t help but reach out and grab Sora’s hand in his as they walked to Riku’s home. Sora then smiled at their connected hands and swung them between them both a little bit, feeling completely happy as they continued enjoying their evening stroll.

They arrived at Riku’s home eventually and quickly went inside. Sora then took his shoes off at the front door and blushed when his stomach started rumbling loudly.

Riku laughed hearing it and took off his own shoes. “Dinner time huh Sora? Let’s go see what we have to make,” he reached for Sora’s hand again and Sora took it following along behind him as they made their way to the kitchen.

“Kairi’s sandwiches can only keep a person sustained for so long...” Sora then mumbled into Riku’s back as he hugged him from behind suddenly. He closed his hands together around Riku’s middle and squeezed him close.

Riku smiled at his antics and turned around in Sora’s arms to hug him properly. “Poor thing. Are you starving?” He joked and grinned down at Sora in his arms.

Sora pouted and nodded. “Yes, I’m dying Riku, you gotta help!” He smiled and tried to keep pouting.

Riku couldn’t help but laugh at how endearing Sora was. It was all just so cute. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Sora’s stealing a kiss from him. Sora then reached up and kissed him again, and then the two started to get lost in one another’s mouths. 

“Let’s make some food before we get too distracted,” Riku said more to himself than to Sora, and moved to step away from Sora’s arms. 

Sora pouted again but let him go, wanting to make some yummy food instead. They had chosen a dish and prepared it together, laughing and smiling as they made their meal and when they were done, they found themselves on the couch to enjoy their food.

They watched a movie and relaxed together under a warm fuzzy blanket. Simply being together and enjoying life with out having to worry about the worlds problems for once was nice. 

When it got to the sad part of the movie, Sora cried like a baby and fell into Riku’s arms. 

“Sora! You’ve seen this movie at least 20 times already,” he smiled and his eyes softened at Sora’s empathetic nature. 

“I can’t help it!! He loves her so much!! But she’s engaged to that other guy now! It’s so sad!” Sora’s heart ached at the thought of being apart from someone you love like that and he cried into the blankets.

Riku snorted. “Any good love saga won’t have the main couple get together in the first arc, you gotta wait for the second half.” 

“Put the second movie on then!!” Sora laughed as he cried feeling sad but also happy, knowing it does all work out in the end for the couple.

“We should really head to bed now though Sora, aren’t you tired?” Riku asked feeling sleepy himself and knew Sora must be running on fumes.

Sora looked up from the blankets and slowly agreed. “Yeah okay Riku you’re right, lets go lay down now then,” he smiled and got up from the couch and grabbed Riku’s hand in his again.

They made their way to Riku’s room and Sora immediately jumped on Riku’s big bed and snuggled a pillow. 

“Riku’s bed! Way more comfier than mine, I’m glad you suggested we come here instead Riku,” he smiled and twisted his body around to look at Riku fondly.

Riku could not get rid of the smile on his face even if he wanted too. Sora was just the brightest thing and could not be dimmed. Riku turned to his closet and started to remove his clothing to switch into some night clothes.

He found some pants that would fit and put them on, not really caring about a shirt for himself, and then he looked for some old clothing of his that would fit Sora. He found some pants and a shirt and handed them to him. “Here Sora, these should fit you.”

Sora sat up and let his eyes fall to Riku’s chest and took the clothing silently. 

Riku felt a rush in his heart again as Sora eyed him. He smirked and leaned down to kiss Sora while he was dazed. 

Sora immediately responded and sat up higher to kiss him more.  
The night clothing now forgotten.

They continued to kiss tenderly, Sora’s hands flew up into Riku’s hair when Riku started to kiss him harder, and he moaned into Riku’s mouth. 

“Riku...” Sora murmured and tried to pull Riku to lay on top of him. Riku gladly followed Sora’s guiding hands and climbed into the bed with him. Sora leaned back happily with Riku now leaning over him, encompassing him, and he opened his legs to allow Riku closer. Sora’s hands fisted in Riku’s long silver locks as they continued to kiss and rub up on each other.

Riku pulled back breathlessly after a while and stared into Sora’s eyes and swallowed when he saw the want behind them. The lust.

Riku turned and moved to lay at Sora’s side on the bed through with a huff and Sora looked a little disappointed at the loss of contact. Riku just smiled seeing Sora pout and he scooted himself closer to him.

“Turn around Sora,” Riku whispered into his ear and Sora felt a shiver run down his spine. He turned to lay on his side facing away from Riku, and bit his lip when he remembered what had happened last night. How it all started. 

Riku put one arm behind himself to prop his head up and looked down at Sora’s slender body. He bit his lips before moving his free hand down to Sora’s hip and pulled him backwards into Riku’s pelvis. Sora gasped feeling Riku’s hard length against his backside. It was incredible, he still couldn’t believe he could make Riku feel like that. The Riku wanted him like this. It was so crazy and a little scary too but Riku always made Sora feel less afraid. Riku would make him feel good. There was nothing to fear when he was with Riku.

Riku let the arm that was propping his head up lay above Sora’s head as he leaned over and started to press hot kisses to Sora’s neck. Sora tilted his head and shut his eyes as he moaned at the feeling, Riku’s lips and teeth teasing his skin feeling amazing on his skin. 

Riku kissed and bit at Sora’s neck in happiness. Sora was the most delicious treat and he could never get tired of it. Riku reached his hand that was on Sora’s hip down and pressed his palm against the skin underneath his shirt. He rubbed Sora’s tummy affectionately before he started to move his hand up Sora’s chest. Riku rubbed at Sora’s nipples and smirked against his neck as Sora whined quietly and arched back into him. 

“R-Riku..” Sora whispered breathlessly as he pressed himself back against Riku’s warm chest. Riku’s arm just tightened around him and continued to play with Sora’s hard nipples as he sucked on his neck, leaving red splotches in his wake. 

Sora huffed and shook his head at the sensations. He wanted more. Sora moaned again at a delicious bite from Riku on his tender neck and Sora brought his hand up to pull at Riku’s from inside his shirt. Riku watched as Sora took him by the wrist and pushed his hand down instead, wanting pleasure in a different place. Riku groaned into Sora’s neck and bit him roughly at his favorite spot on the joint between his neck and shoulder as he let Sora push his hand into Sora’s pants. 

“P-Please Riku..” Sora whispered as he felt his face flush. He wanted Riku’s hands on him again, on his most special places. Sora pressed back into Riku’s hard body and moaned when his hand finally touched his flesh.

Sora kept his hand on Riku’s wrist as Riku started to stroke his hard member slowly. Riku sucked in a breath in amazement of it all, still in disbelief Sora even wanted him like this. Sora was hard for him, and it made Riku’s heart race. He let his thumb swipe at the skin of Sora’s cock as he lightly fisted his hand around it and continued to stroke him. Sora whined beautifully and threw his head back.

“Riku...!” He whispered and he rolled his hips at the sensations on his member. Riku was touching him gently but it was so erotic to see and feel Riku touching him like this, with his hands inside Sora’s pants and his body pressed up against his. Sora didn’t even manage to change into his sleep clothing yet...

The hand on Riku’s wrist tightened as a particularly pleasureful sensation and Sora moaned and turned his head back, wanting Riku’s lips against his own then.

“R-Riku... kiss me please...” he whispered, feeling winded. Riku’s hand tightened around Sora’s member and he removed his lips from Sora’s neck to sweep him up in a heated kiss, their tongues instantly searching for each other’s. Sora’s hand flew up from Riku’s wrist to bury into Riku’s hair and he whined into the kiss when Riku started to pull at his cock harder. Sora lifted one leg a little wanting Riku’s hands to go farther between his legs to his other special place and Riku bit into Sora’s lip playfully and he sighed happily, knowing Sora was getting really worked up. Riku removed his hand from Sora’s pants then, and Sora whined disappointedly into their kiss. Riku just smiled again and released Sora’s lips from his own. Sora was so insatiable. 

He started to tug at Sora’s pants and underwear and pulled them off his body before doing the same to his own sleep pants. He had Sora remove his shirt too before they fell back into the same position, and they both moaned when their naked bodies touched front to back. Riku grabbed Sora’s hips again before pulling him closer so his own hard cock could rest against Sora’s perk ass cheeks.

Sora mewled and pressed himself back on Riku, and felt his large length against him. He was so big... and Riku had put all of it inside of him before... Sora then reached his hand down to pull his own plump cheek back so Riku would slide up against his tiny hole and Riku growled into his ear and bit it as he lightly thrusted himself against Sora’s ass. Riku reached his hand down to Sora’s leaking member and stroked it again, tightening his grip on Sora every so often. 

Sora whined and threw his head back at the sensations. He wanted more still, and pressed back into Riku harder, rubbing himself on Riku’s hard member. 

“P-Please Riku.... put it inside me...” Sora whispered breathlessly into the night and Riku moaned as he breathed out a sigh. God, he would put it in... 

“Need to get lube baby,” Riku whispered back against Sora’s neck brokenly and Sora started to whine when Riku began to pull away, and Sora grabbed his hand roughly before pulling Riku back. Riku laid back down and watched as Sora then brought Riku’s hand up to his mouth and Riku moaned as Sora started to suck on his fingers. Fucking hell...

Sora moaned around Riku’s fingers and licked his tongue around them, coating them in his saliva. He wanted Riku now and didn’t want to wait for him to fetch things. Riku would be careful with him, and Sora would make sure his fingers were nice and wet. 

Riku groaned and thrusted up lightly into Sora’s behind as he fingered Sora’s mouth, wanting to be buried inside of it. Sora was so sinfully good inside and Riku screwed his eyes shut at the feeling. When his fingers were sufficiently wet he removed them from Sora’s mouth and moved them to start to circle his tight ring of muscle, his hand shaking. Sora turned in towards the bed and panted against the pillows as Riku started to finger him open. 

“Mmm... Riku..” Sora moaned and Riku was back to kissing Sora’s neck and shoulders with hot open lips on Sora’s flush skin. Riku circled a second finger around the rim and let it push into Sora and Sora whined in response at the stretch of his muscles against Riku’s hand. Sora lifted his knee up so his leg was held in the air and whined as he lost himself in Riku’s touch. He craved more. He wanted Riku inside him soon, and felt his member throb thinking about it. 

Sora reached his hand down to his perky ass and spread his cheek again wanting Riku to reach into him deeper.

“P-Please ... Daddy... M-More...” Sora whispered and felt his entire body flush as he said it, liking how dirty it sounded in this context, and knew it would drive Riku wild.

Riku shut his eyes and breathed deeply as he fingered Sora’s hole. God... he was going to burst just from this. Sora was so much, so good. Just right for him. Only for him. He’d be his ‘daddy’ sure, hell he’d even be his sugar daddy if Sora wanted it. Riku had money stored away in his funds and he could share it with Sora and provide for him in a happy life together. Sora wouldn’t have to work a day in his life if he didn’t want too. Riku could and would take care of him. They could even get a house together maybe and even start a little family one day... that thought made Riku’s heart soar. A happy family with Sora.

Riku was pulled away from his little daydream as Sora started to grow impatient wanting to be connected with Riku right this instant. Sora pulled on Riku’s hands to pull them away from his aching hole and moved to pull Riku to push him inside of himself. Riku actually giggled at Sora’s impatience and leaned his whole body in against his and began to kiss him once more. Sora sighed breathlessly and they kissed softly, Riku reached his hand back down to spread Sora and started to press in. Sora arched at the intrusion but welcomed it and whined into their kiss. His hand flew back up to Riku’s hair and held on tightly as Riku slowly filled him up. Riku’s hand went back to Sora’s hip and he screwed his eyes shut at the tightness around his cock. 

Once he was fully inside he laid there for a moment for Sora to get used to it. He kissed Sora lazily and moved his hand to lightly palm at Sora’s neglected cock. Sora mewled and released Riku’s lips then as his head fell back on the pillows. 

“R-Riku..!” Sora moaned and Riku started to thrust lightly up into him, their bodies rocking on the mattress as they both pushed against the other. Riku pressed his lips to Sora’s neck again and sucked at his favorite spot, teasing the skin with his teeth as he left red welts on Sora’s skin. Everyone would know Sora was claimed if they saw the marks on his skin. Sora was his, as he was Sora’s. The thought made Riku throb as he fucked Sora harder. Riku reached over to pull at Sora’s leg and had him throw it back over his own legs so he could get a better angle for Sora, knowing he wanted it deeper too.

Sora mewled happily as Riku pulled him around and fucked into him so deliciously. Once his leg was draped back over Riku’s body, Riku’s hand found its self back on Sora’s swollen member and Sora pursed his lips in pleasure. 

“Oooooooooh Riku... Yess... Mmmmh... S-So thick..., it’s so good inside..” Sora whispered wontonly and leaned back into Riku blissfully. 

Riku groaned and leaned his head back to Sora’s ear as he licked the shell. 

“You’re so good Sora, you like me deep inside you baby?” Riku whispered hotly in Sora’s ear and Sora felt his face heat up in pleasure. 

“Y-Yes Riku.. I like it.” Sora nodded and licked his lips at a particularly sharp thrust. “I-I like it when.. you call me that...” he added and sighed breathlessly as Riku moaned in his ear. It made him feel special to have a cute little pet name just for Riku to call him. Is this how Riku felt like with his own little pet name? 

Riku started to fuck into Sora rougher and stroked his cock faster, wanting to pull more moans and breathless gasps from Sora’s mouth. 

“Fuck Sora. Baby. You’re all mine got that? I’m never letting you go again. I’ll make you feel so good baby, fill you up nice and good and I’ll take care of you forever. ..I wanna get married to you..... I wish I could put lil babies inside you...” Riku stuttered that last part as he thought about it, the idea just spewing from his mouth before he could stop himself. Wasn’t physically possible, but good god did he suddenly want to see Sora be full and happy with his child.... Riku bit Sora’s neck roughly as he fucked his lover faster.

Sora moaned loudly as Riku spoke and felt his heart race as his words. The sensations on his lower parts driving him crazy and he jerked in pleasure when Riku suggested that they could have children together. Children with Riku... that was a heartwarming idea. They would be cute little babies with hair like Riku’s and eyes like Sora’s or maybe some other mixture of their features. Sora’s heart swelled at the thought of carrying Riku’s children for him... He really wished he could now. It felt unfair. He loved Riku more than anything, just like every other couple in the world loved each other, but only girls could carry children. If only there was some way... 

“Riku!” Sora cried out as he felt his orgasm hit him. He shook against Riku’s warm body and felt his muscles spasm against Riku’s hard cock. He felt amazing in Riku’s arms. Sora let himself go and panted for breath.

Riku groaned around the tightness and fucked into Sora harder, chasing his pleasure. He pulled Sora’s face to his and kissed him deeply as he came deep inside of Sora’s quivering hole. Sora moaned and licked at Riku’s lips blissfully, loving the warmth of Riku’s cum in him. He sighed as Riku removed himself from Sora’s backside and Riku threw the large blanket over their bodies.

Sora immediately turned to face Riku and kissed him deeply again. His hands resting on Riku’s neck as they both curled in on each other. Riku held Sora’s waist and pulled him close. Their soft members touching and Sora sighed into his mouth.

They both laid back finally and caught their breath with small matching smiles as they looked at each other. 

“I love you so much Sora. Let me take care of you, please? I have money, you wouldn’t have to work if you didn’t want, we could move in together... I want to be with you forever Sora... would you marry me one day?” Riku asked and let the words just pour from his heart. He didn’t have a ring to present, but he would get the best one possible if Sora wanted. He just wanted to make Sora happy with him. 

Sora blinked and felt his face flush. “M-Married? You want to get married Riku?” Sora asked in shock and awe. He had not thought about that before and now that Riku had said it, Sora wanted very much to get married to Riku. Riku was Sora’s, as Sora was Riku’s and getting married legally stated that fact. No one would be able to tear them apart, and Riku wanted to move in together... it was all sounding so wonderful.

Sora started to tear up and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He was so happy! Riku made him feel so wonderful and special and there was just so much love in his heart right then. Sora could not help himself.

Riku’s heart ached as he saw Sora cry but felt happy because he knew Sora was extremely happy. Sora started to nod through his tears as he hadn’t said yes yet and Riku felt joy within him. He reached up to brush the tears away from Sora’s eyes and pulled him into a sweet kiss. He couldn’t believe that Sora agreed to marry him, that Sora said yes to him.

“I want to marry you, Riku. I want to be yours forever. You and me, we’ll be unstoppable!!” Sora grinned feeling giddy. He wiped his eyes and sniffled happily. They would be a true force to be reckoned with. 

Sora and Riku. Together forever.  
That was a happy thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\(//∇//)\ they so HAPPY!!!! ♡ ♡ 
> 
> So the whole pregnancy thing... if I were to do it , it would be way later on in their lives. Like it’s impossible for them, but maybe Merlin could like make a spell or something I dunno. Some people do not like Mpreg at all so I don’t want to like alienate the readers. But if enough of you really want it I’d be more than happy to make a cute little soriku family afhjjkk you saw that cute little Yozora mention? A baby with riku hair and sora blue eyes... lmao he’s their son tbh headcannon accepted.
> 
> And thank you to the person who told me about Riku being filthy rich in the manga. Damn daddy, okay treat your baby right ahhhh
> 
> This whole story is just like my little sweet baby I’m raising lmao it’s going to be slow from here on out, I’ll post chapters randomly as I’m going to be working on other fics and I will slowly update this as I get more ideas. Please stay tuned for more though ! I imagine this going on for quite a while as my little background project. Soriku really is eternal ✿


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (๑╹ω╹๑ ) good stuff happening here yay

 

When the weekend approached, the pair had decided it would be a good time to take Kairi up on the offer to shop for new clothing, and Riku withdrew a heavy sum of cash from his family’s accounts. Munny didn’t really matter to him and his family had a lot of it, so why not shower his loved one in his wealth?

 

They met up with Kairi at a small outdoor shopping center, a few niche stores placed around and the area around them was filled with different food stands. A lively place, filled with many people also shopping and relaxing on their weekend.

 

Kairi grinned and rubbed her hands together determinedly.

 

“I am so excited.” She giggled, “You got the munny right, Riku? Give Sora his allowance so I can take him to find some really good outfits! I have so many ideas..”

 

Sora blushed and shook his head.

 

“You don’t have to Riku, I have some munny I could use,” He felt a little bad and didn’t want to just use Riku like that.

 

“Nonsense Sora, please, I have too much munny honestly. Let me pay for things for you,” Riku just ended up handing some to Kairi, who grinned and took it. He shook his head with a laugh.

 

“You can use some too, Kairi. Really, let me just pay for today, okay Sora? You could pay for lunch maybe later, how about that?” Riku asked and Sora pouted but nodded.

 

“Okay... lets go somewhere nice then! Lunch is on me~!” Sora smiled and held his hand up happily.

 

Kairi grabbed Sora’s arm now that they had agreed on the expenses and started to drag him to some clothing stores.

 

“Come on Sora! We’ll get lunch after we shop!! We’re burning day light here!!! Riku - we’ll see you later, meet us back here in a few hours!!!!” Kairi was yelling as they rushed off through the crowds and Riku just laughed at her silliness. He was excited to see what Kairi would pick out for Sora and knew she would go crazy with his wallet. Hmm.. Maybe he shouldn’t have given her so much...

 

With a shake of his head Riku walked off in the opposite direction to find some stores that seemed appealing to him. He was a simple guy, liked blues and yellows, and shades of black and white. His clothing did not need to be too fancy, so he was able to find some things fairly quickly. Now being taller though, he had to re-measure himself and adjust to the new sizes accordingly.

 

Riku looked in the mirror of the changing room he was in and looked at the current outfit he was trying on. Just simple blue jeans paired with a white tank top and a black jacket. He tugged on his hair then and wondered if he should cut it, but decided against it for now. He wanted to ask Sora what he thought, because he wanted Sora’s approval. Riku didn’t really care what he looked like, as long as Sora liked how he looked, because that was all that mattered. Sora had already proved that he didn’t mind how Riku looked either though when he accepted Riku as Ansem. But he still wanted to look good for him. Riku loved how Sora looked at him with lust when they were naked together, it made him feel powerful and wanted. Sora wanted Riku and clearly liked what he saw, and it made Riku’s head spin. Riku wanted Sora to look at him like that all the time.

 

Riku paid for his clothing and kept the new outfit on, liking the look. He put his old clothing into his shopping bag and left trying to find something else to occupy his time with.

 

Kairi said a few hours? Ugh.

 

Riku supposed he could busy himself by aimlessly wondering shops. Maybe he would find something cool or maybe even find something nice for Sora...

 

Riku stopped outside of a more fancier shop and peered in through the window and glanced at the display. He suddenly got an idea for something he wanted to buy, no, felt he needed to buy,  and went inside to speak to a sales clerk.

 

xxxxxxx

 

“Come out Sora, I want to see!” Kairi said through the changing room door and Sora laughed at her impatience.

 

“Lemme put the pants on!” He laughed and moved to step into some pants that Kairi had picked for him. He’d been trapped in the changing room for quite awhile, while Kairi ran back and forth picking new items for him. It was pretty fun to see the stuff she would come up with, lots of bright colors and even pastels. Sora shook his head at some of the more ‘cute’ things and told her only a few were good enough, (especially the shirt with kittens on the front that one was a must buy) and made her put a lot of it back in the racks.

 

The current outfit he had on though was mostly black. Dark pants, a black tank top and a black and red jacket. While he liked the bright colors, today he felt like wearing a darker sort of outfit, and he thought it looked really good on him. He stepped out of the changing room to show Kairi.

 

“Well?” He asked and posed.

 

“Whoa! That looks really good! Black, more black. Sora, you look good in everything!” She was laughing, this was so fun, Sora was like a life sized doll she could dress up. It all looked good on him. And Riku paying meant she could go crazy with her ideas. She wouldn’t spend too much, she was thankful Riku allowed her free reign, and she would make sure Sora has some cute outfits that would make Riku die on the spot. She grinned thinking about them being so goofy and happy together. They were really cute. It made her really happy that her two best friends were happy.

 

“Kairi it’s been at least a couple of hours since we started, why don’t we take a break and meet up with Riku?” Sora said before she could run off to find even more clothing. There was already so many outfits she picked and he was sure this was going to cost a pretty penny once they rung everything up.

 

“Alright Sora, fiiiiine. I can’t wait to see what Riku picked out! And I’m sure he’s gunna love your new outfits!” She smiled and started to collect the items for scanning.

 

Sora smiled and thought about it. Riku was definitely going to look handsome in anything he wore, and Sora couldn’t wait to see it either. He hoped Riku would like some of the things Kairi picked out for him. While he wanted to wear things for himself, he also wanted Riku to like what he was in. He loved it when Riku looked at him with so much love and affection and Sora wanted to just make Riku light up when he saw his new clothing. He wanted to look good for Riku, because Riku always looked good to Sora. He hummed happily as they walked up and started to pay for everything. They both winced as the total rose higher than they would have liked, Kairi also buying some outfits for herself, but they swiped Riku’s card and it was accepted. The cashier smiled and handed them their bags and bid them goodbye and Sora and Kairi took the bags happily.

 

“Yeah, we definitely didn’t need to buy all of this, but ya know! Riku is gunna freak when he sees your outfits Sora! UHHH!” Kairi squealed happily as they lugged their bags to the center of the mini shopping mall. Sora just laughed at her glee. He couldn’t wait either, and they looked up to see if Riku was waiting for them. They spotted him finally near a big fountain and ran up to him excitedly.

 

“Riku!” Sora called and Riku turned and smiled instantly. Riku then noticed the outfit Sora was wearing and his smile brightened.

 

“Wow Sora, that looks really nice. And you too Kairi, you sure know how to pick out some clothes.” He nodded approvingly at their choices.

 

“You look really good Riku!” Kairi said liking Riku’s new outfit as well.

 

Sora smiled softly as he looked over Riku. Riku felt that familiar tug in his heart as Sora looked at him happily.

 

“You look amazing Riku, I really liked what you picked!” Sora reached out and touched the fabric of Riku’s jacket and ooo’ed at the feel of it. Riku grinned happily and took Sora’s hands into his own.

 

“I’m glad you like it Sora. Do you want to get lunch now?” Riku said and Sora instantly nodded feeling hungry.

 

“Lunch!!! Let’s go get Sushi at this new place I heard about that just opened, It sounds interesting! How about that?” Sora questioned and Riku and Kairi agreed to try it. The three of them walked happily to the new restaurant and sat down together at the bar. A conveyor belt wrapped around the bar, holding different sushi, noodles and seafoods on it. You could pick what you wanted right off the belt, and then when you were done, you could pay at the register for your choices. It seemed like a cute and fun place and was a enjoyable experience for them all.

 

“Wow Sora, how did you even know about this place? It’s so cool!” Kairi said confused. Sora had not even been on the island for more than a week and knew of a place in town that Kairi didn’t?

 

Sora smiled. “I heard some people talking about it when you were getting lost in the clothes Kairi. I asked them where the place was because they were talking about how yummy it tasted, and they gladly told me about it. And I’m glad they did cause they were right! We should come here again soon!”

 

Kairi grinned. “Yeah I love spending our lunches together! It makes it way more enjoyable with friends! And this was really nice. A sushi party instead of a tea party,” she giggled and Sora nodded.

 

“What about you Riku, do you like it?” Sora turned to him and asked. Riku nodded too, mid-chew. He swallowed.

 

“Yeah it’s a nice find. We’ll definitely come back. Good choice Sora, I knew you’d pick a good spot.” He smiled and Sora beamed happily. When they finished, Sora quickly paid for the meal and they all left with full tummies and arms full of bags. They all walked to their homes happily, and Kairi and Sora started playfully singing some cutesy songs as they walked. Riku wished their hands were not full of bags so he could hold Sora’s hand as they walked, it was pretty endearing.

 

When they got to the fork in the road they said their goodbyes to Kairi who thanked them both for the wonderful day. She would have to make it up to them for their kindness and started to think of some ideas for something new they could do in the future. She waved and bid them goodbye, and the two boys started the walk back to Riku’s house, deciding they liked it more there instead of Sora’s place.

 

They arrived finally in a huff and Sora immediately took his shoes off at the door and crashed on the couch with all the bags dropped on the floor in front of him.

 

“I’m so tired now!! Who knew that shopping would wear a person out like this!!!” Sora groaned into the couch cushion and Riku laughed, but agreed he was also tired from the days events.

 

It was only mid afternoon , but Riku decided maybe they could relax together and take a small nap. He gathered Sora’s bags for him and hauled everything up to his room, now their room as they always slept together now, and smiled at that. Their room. That was a nice thought. He placed all the bags near the closet and decided he would need to go through his old clothing and dispose of some to make room, but decided to do all that much later. Riku went back down to Sora who was lightly snoozing on the couch.

 

Riku’s heart melted at the sight. He was so cute, all cuddled up and exhausted from the day, sleeping peacefully. Riku almost didn’t have the heart to wake him..

 

Riku reached over and picked Sora up bridal style and started to ascend up the stairs to their room. Sora shifted and blinked his eyes at him as he was lifted up.

 

“Mmm Riku, where are we going?” He mumbled into Riku’s shirt, and Riku smiled as he kicked open his door and walked inside.

 

“To bed Sora.” He placed Sora on the bed and started to remove his jacket and shoes, wanting to climb in with Sora. He put his arms on the bed and climbed in and Sora immediately pulled him down over himself, and kissed him sweetly. Riku smiled happily and kissed him back, pulling Sora into his arms.

 

They continued to kiss and Sora eventually peaked his tongue out to reach for Riku’s, who accepted him instantly. They started kissing harder and Riku knew Sora wasn’t actually going to want to nap anytime soon. The minx.

 

Riku rolled over on top of Sora and Sora wrapped his legs around Riku’s waist immediately and pulled him closer. They never stopped their kissing. Sora’s hands rubbed at Riku’s neck and shoulders before reaching into Riku’s hair and running his fingers though the long locks.

 

Riku moaned softly into their kiss and started to rub his hands down Sora’s sides. He reached for the jacket around Sora and started to pull it off. Sora giggled at him and broke their kiss to take it off. He removed his shirt next and reached for Riku’s, pulling the fabric from out of Riku’s jeans where it was tucked into.

 

Riku leaned back and removed the shirt swiftly. He immediately fell back over Sora’s body and kissed him again as he pressed his whole body up to Sora’s. He pushed his hips up into his and Sora mewled at the sensations. Riku’s skin on his felt divine and Sora wanted more, wanted to be even closer to Riku.

 

Sora reached in between them to pull at Riku’s new belt and unbuckled it. Riku broke their kiss to put his head in the crook of Sora’s neck. He tried to control his breathing, as Sora was driving him wild with want. Sora kept pulling Riku’s pants open, wanting to get to the goods inside. Riku sat up and pushed Sora’s hands away finally and started to pull at Sora’s pants instead.

 

“Riku..” Sora moaned as Riku rubbed on him through his pants as he unzipped them. He laid back in the pillows as Riku undressed him, and felt his skin heat up as Riku’s eyes washed over his now naked body. He loved Riku’s eyes on him. Riku looked so .. hungry for him.

 

Sora reached out to pull Riku back down over him again and pressed his body up into his as they kissed, their mouths slotting together and their tongues seeking each other in the middle. Sora let his hands run everywhere he could reach on Riku’s body, and eventually landed on Riku’s bottom and he pulled Riku into him with a squeeze. He started to shimmy Riku’s pants and underwear down his waist impatiently and Riku groaned at Sora’s touches.

 

Sora pulled at the fabric wanting it to go down. He wanted Riku to be naked too, he wanted to see all of him, and wanted to press up against him. Sora reached out and pulled Riku’s cock free, and Riku bit his lip at he watched Sora pull at him. Sora started to stroke him and tugged at him firmly. He rubbed his thumb over the slit and Riku screwed his eyes shut. He grabbed Sora’s hands finally and pulled them away again, pinning them to either side of Sora’s head. He leaned over him again and rubbed their members together, and they both moaned brokenly at the sensations. Sora thrusted up to meet Riku and bit his lip as he whined in the back of his throat.

 

“Riku... please... I want you.” Sora whispered hotly into his ear and a Riku swore loudly at Sora’s tone. He was so sexy when he wanted to be, and Riku was about to loose his goddamn mind. He nodded and reached for the lube he since stashed in the bedside table, and also pushed a pillow under Sora’s bottom to lift him up. Sora held his legs open as Riku worked his fingers in him, slowly spreading his muscles. Sora rubbed his own legs as Riku worked and whined delightfully when Riku rubbed at his prostate.

 

“Oh... Riku, please! I want you inside of me, daddy....” Sora whined and whimpered at Riku’s continued manipulations and wanted him inside now. Sora was so turned on and the moans and cries for more just kept coming out of him. He was powerless to stop, and wanted Riku to keep going. He wanted Riku to feel good too, wanted Riku to be as turned on as he was. He wanted Riku to be inside of him already.

 

“Fuck Sora. You are so good baby. God, I’ll take such good care of you. You’ll feel so good when I’m done with you.” Riku removed his hand finally and coated his own leaking cock with the oil, and pressed the head up to Sora’s tight hole. He held Sora’s leg open at the thigh and watched as he pressed into Sora’s body. He rubbed his free hand along Sora’s thighs and ass before reaching for Sora’s other leg to hold them open wide, as he suck into him fully. 

 

Sora panted and felt the sweat dripping off their bodies. His hands fisted the sheets above his head and he gasped at feeling Riku buried inside of him. God it felt so good, He was made for Riku. They fit together so nicely like a puzzle, and Sora felt his heart race as Riku started to move his hips. The stretch and the fullness was amazing.

 

“R-Riku...” Sora whimpered and rolled his hips into Riku’s. “You feel so amazing inside of me Riku. I’ll never get tired of this... I love you so much Riku...” Sora just kept spilling out words from his heart and Riku just leaned down and swept him up in a fiery kiss, and started to thrust into him harder. His hands creating bruises on a Sora’s legs from holding them so tightly. Sora mewled into their kiss and dug his fingernails across Riku’s hard back and Riku groaned at the sensation. He grabbed Sora’s hands into his own then and held them against the mattress as he started to speed up his thrusts into his lover.

 

“God I love you Sora, you’re so perfect. You’re so good baby. You make me crazy when I think about you.” Riku kissed him again and brought one of Sora’s hands to his chest, right above his heart, and he placed it there firmly.

 

“Can you feel it Sora? You make my heart race when I’m with you. This is what you do to me.” Riku pressed into Sora again deeply and Sora moaned at the pleasure. His hand pressed into Riku’s chest as he felt the frantic beating of his heart. Sora focused on it and felt his own heart race too. Wow. He did that to Riku. It was incredible to think about. Sora reached out and put Riku’s hand over his own heart then.

 

“You feel mine? ...I’m going crazy here too Riku...”  Sora whispered in between breaths as Riku kept up his steady pace of thrusting into him. The pleasure and the sensations were so good in that moment, with their hands pressed against each other’s hearts. Riku leaned down and kissed Sora with all his love then, they moaned into each other’s mouths as the pleasure started to get white hot.

 

“Riku~! Yes Riku, right there...” Sora whined and held onto the back of Riku’s neck as his other hand was still on his heart, as Riku fucked into him blissfully. Riku nodded and worked Sora the way he asked.

 

“Here Baby? It feels good here?” He whispered and kissed at Sora’s damp neck as the sweat was pouring off of them. Sora nodded and cried as Riku started pounding in the spot, causing stars to shine behind Sora’s closed eyes.

 

“Yes Riku, please, There... Ohhh, It feels so good, Nmmmhm... Yes, You feel so good...” Sora whimpered as he rubbed his hand over Riku’s back. Riku choked back a broken moan and reached down in between them then to touch Sora’s neglected cock. He pulled and stroked it quickly as he fucked into his lover wanting Sora to cum good before Riku couldn’t handle anymore. He was about to burst with all the words coming from Sora’s lips.

 

Sora gasped at the sudden stimulation on his member and his eyes rolled in his head. He licked his lips and screwed his eyes shut as Riku fucked him. He held his breath and was quiet for a moment as the pleasure was white hot around him. Riku was making him feel such ecstasy and he gasped for breath then and cried out as he came into Riku’s hand.

 

“Riku!” Sora seized up and curled around him, and Riku swore again at the constricted muscles around his cock. He jerked and pushed into Sora roughly a few more times as Sora road out his orgasm and Riku came inside of his quivering heat with a low moan.

 

“Sora...” He thrusted into Sora a few more times blissfully, and Sora mewled happily. Sora reached up to kiss him and Riku immediately returned it with so much emotion that Sora felt breathless when he pulled away.

 

Riku pulled out of Sora softly and watched as a small trickle of his cum came out with him, and Riku bit his lip as he pushed it back inside of Sora with his thumb, wanting it to stay inside of him.

 

Sora stretched and yawned sleepily as he moved the pillow out from underneath him, and turned around into the bed to snuggle into the sheets. 

 

“Come lay with me Riku..” He smiled and held his arm out for Riku to snuggle into him, But Riku just smiled back at him before getting out of bed.

 

“Hold on Sora, there’s something I need to get.” He said and he leaned down to reach into the shopping bags from earlier. Sora just watched him curiously and silently appreciated the stellar view he had of Riku’s backside. He wanted to squeeze it! He smiled thinking about that for a moment before Riku came back with a small box in his hand.

 

“What are you thinking about Sora?” He laughed seeing the goofylook on Sora’s face and Sora blushed.

 

“You got a nice booty Riku,” Sora laughed and now it was Riku’s turn to blush.

 

“Well thank you.” He chuckled at Sora and sat down on the bed next to him. He sighed for a moment and Sora sat up then as he noticed Riku become more serious.

 

“Are you okay Riku?” He asked and let his hands lay on Riku’s shoulders and he rubbed them affectionately. Riku smiled at him and turned to him finally.

 

“You remember what I asked you the other day? If you would marry me?” Riku asked and Sora smiled brightly remembering it.

 

“Of course! I can’t wait to Marry you one day Riku.” Sora said honestly and Riku grinned back at him before speaking again.

 

“We can’t get married for a while really, but... I wanted something to give to you until then. It’s not an engagement ring, but...” Riku held out the box for Sora and Sora took it with wide eyes.

 

It was a simple silver ring and it had a heart engraved on the inside. Nothing too fancy, but just right. 

 

“Riku...!” Sora gasped seeing it.

 

“It’s a promise ring... a promise that one day, we will get married. I promise that to you. Will you accept it?” Riku asked nervously.

 

Sora looked back between the ring and Riku’s face and just started to sniffle happily, and tears started falling from his eyes.

 

“Yes Riku!!! I love it!! I love you, oh my gosh Riku, I can’t even believe it!” He cried, feeling so utterly happy. He hugged Riku tightly then and Riku felt Sora’s tears on his skin. Riku held him in his arms and smiled into Sora’s hair. His own heart could burst from his chest he was so happy. He pulled away from Sora and took the ring out of the box and placed it on Sora’s finger. It was a perfect fit, thank goodness.Sora looked at it with so much love and then looked to Riku with even more of it in his eyes.

 

“Riku..!” He cried happily and they kissed again. It was amazing! Incredible! He was on cloud nine with his love. His promised , his betrothed. His eventual fiancé, there were so many new words to describe Riku now. But he knew no matter what happened between them and what new “titles” they would get, Riku would always be his Dearly Beloved. And that was a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\(//∇//)\ ♡ 
> 
> Send me your comments, your ideas, your opinions and your criticisms please! Always looking to improve!
> 
> Also- Why not just a get an engagement ring? I dunno, cause I said so! now they’ll get three rings in the end!! Haha , I dunno I thought it was just cute!! they are all about promising to protect each other and stuff. Promisesssss ughgughjhuhuh 
> 
> Please lemme know your ideas though I love to add new things!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of like, gender stuff... Pregnancy stuff. What have you. 
> 
> I don’t even know if this is good or not, These are my thoughts really, and honestly... I’m just a dirty person who writes hardcore smut for fictional characters. So yeah. If I’m just not making sense you can easily disregard everything. Take out the parts you don’t like lol 
> 
> Please leave comments or criticisms!
> 
> Hopefully you like.✿

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pair of lovers were currently relaxing after another lovely round of heavy petting and flirty name calling, and were snuggling up in each other’s arms on their bed. Riku laid on his back with Sora pressed up on his chest, their bodies still damp with sweat, and Riku lazily ran his hand through Sora’s hair with a small smile on his face. 

Riku was in awe that Sora was really his now. They both had officially promised that one day they would wed. While Riku didn’t get Sora a proper ‘engagement’ ring just yet, what he did get him was pretty much the same thing as one. Basically, they were engaged to be engaged. But that didn’t mean it was any less wonderful. It was surreal and felt like a dream come true honestly. Sora made Riku’s literal dreams come true, and Riku had never felt happier. Riku continued to rub his fingers through Sora’s hair softly as he lost himself in his thoughts of their bright future.

Sora was quietly enjoying the touch. Still in blissful post sex euphoria, he smiled happily at the serenity of it all. Riku was the love of his life, and they were now doing things with each other that Sora hadn’t even thought were honestly possible between the two of them, and he couldn’t even believe it half of the time. He was so grateful that Riku had taken the time to learn how to do these sorts of things while Sora was busy having his memories repaired with Naminé, because now they could join together in ways Sora had only thought about in his most wildest dreams. A man and a woman could easily join together, but two men? Sora had no idea that it was even possible until now, until Riku showed him they could and it felt so good when they did. Sora had never touched that place on his body like that before, but when Riku touched him there and showed him how good it could feel when they were together... It made Sora’s heart race when he thought about it. He smiled at the memories and snuggled into Riku’s chest affectionately and squeezed him tight, wanting to be close with his true love.

Riku felt his own heart flutter in anticipation as he felt Sora press up against his side, and he felt Sora’s arousal begin to flair up on his skin. They were both insatiable for the other now, seemingly never growing tired of each other’s touches. Riku smiled and rolled Sora off of himself to lay back on the bed gently, ready to push Sora back into oblivion with pleasure, and Sora made a happy noise in response and pulled Riku closer to him.

“... You want to go again daddy?” Sora whispered hotly as Riku leaned over him and slotted between his legs, feeling flirty and coy with his lover. Riku just took a shaky breath and leaned his forehead down on Sora’s collar bone, letting the words run though his head. 

“...You don’t have to keep saying that word if you don’t want too, Sora.” Riku said finally and looked at Sora with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He definitely liked how Sora saying it made him feel, but he still felt a little silly for even telling Sora about it in the first place. He didn’t want Sora to get the wrong idea about him or something. Riku wanted to be a father one day yes, but not Sora’s father, lord no. It was just a word after all. One that made him very excited to hear, if he was being honest.

Sora just bit his bottom lip and smiled, thinking about it too.

“You mean me calling you daddy?“ Sora sported a similar dusting of rosy red on his cheeks but he just shook his head at his boyfriend and pulled him down to lay on top of his body while they talked. Riku shimmied down to lay his chin on Sora’s chest and felt his heart flutter when Sora started to play with his hair as he spoke.

“I mean, I like the way it makes me feel when we say it. And It’s just like... Well, a word can have two different meanings. I don’t think of you as my... ‘father figure’, but more of a... protector of sorts. And me saying it... It’s for when we are having fun together. I probably would feel... a little embarrassed if I said it in public, because it’s something special just for us.... And you like it when I say it, don’t you Riku? I wanna keep saying it, if you like it.” Sora said to him with a small smile spreading across his lips.

Sora knew Riku went a little crazy every time Sora would whisper it in his ear at night and Sora really loved it when Riku called him his own pet names too. It just made it more special and fun between the two of them. They were just things that nobody else would call them. But Sora also didn’t want to make it uncomfortable if maybe Riku wasn’t as into it as he thought. Maybe he shouldn’t say it as much as he had been? 

Riku just looked at Sora, as he always was just taken aback by Sora’s honest way of seeing things. He nodded along when Sora asked if he liked it, because when ever Sora had said it to him when they were having fun, it was always so naughty, and he just wanted to eat Sora right up afterwords. Sora had no idea how hot it sounded coming from him like that.

Riku had his own desires... had his own fetishes. That’s probably what this all was in end, just a weird fetish, as the real things Riku wanted were not really possible, but he started to fantasize about it more and more. Riku wanted to one day have a family with Sora, and he dreamed about the possibility of having children of their own. That they could create together. Somehow...

Riku wanted to be a dad one day, and wanted Sora to be one too, and while they always could adopt, Riku deeply wanted more. A true fusion of them and no one else. 

But when he pictured Sora with a baby of their own, even if they were adopted or not, he could not help but see just how... motherly Sora would end up being. 

Sora was kind and gentle, loving and sweet. Everything a ‘mother’ is usually categorized as. 

Sora was a man though, and Riku did not want to maybe, degrade him or anything by voicing these particular thoughts he had. A mother is something very special to a child, and for their child to not have one, it made Riku a little sad to think about. But Sora would be that kind and caring energy that a child would need. Sora could be the ‘motherly’ figure in their child’s life.

And that’s where the ‘fetish’ part might come in. The more and more Riku though about it, the more Riku wanted to actually be able to ... impregnate Sora one day. And it turned him on to think about it. It was not physically possible. But Riku could always dream. Riku dreamt about their little make-believe family a lot, Riku as the daddy and Sora as the mommy to some beautiful happy children. But just because Riku pictured Sora as the more affectionate and motherly one, did not mean that Sora wouldn’t be ready to go full angry daddy lion on someone if their make-believe children got hurt. That thought made Riku grin some times. Sora would honestly make a great parent. Sora would love their children like one one else could. 

Riku’s heart always swelled at the thought of it all. One day, they would probably adopt or maybe even try surrogacy, but Riku knew it would be a long time before they would be actually ready to settle down like that. 

Until then, they could always pretend. 

Riku liked to pretend he was already happily married to Sora, with him smiling at Riku with so much love, beautiful and swollen with a child. Riku’s child, inside of Sora’s body.. Born from both of their bodies. A child that is 100% both of them... 

Riku felt himself grow more aroused at the image of Sora rubbing a round tummy, whispering sweet nothings to their baby with a loving smile on his face... and also picturing Sora feeling great doses of pleasure from Riku while he was pregnant. Riku would just worship Sora’s body and his soul for doing such a ‘service’ for him. Riku wanted to put his hands on Sora’s tummy and feel a baby move under his skin as he would make Sora feel true ecstasy for giving him the greatest dream Riku has ever known. 

Whenever Sora would call him daddy during their fun, Riku would slowly lose himself in that fantasy, every time. He wanted to even tell Sora about his ideas more, but felt embarrassed for his honest feelings. Riku didn’t want to make Sora upset by fetishizing and ‘feminizing’ him, not that being feminine was wrong either though. Riku knew that Sora was a stronger man that many and could make the world crumble around his feet if he truly wanted, but Riku could not help his more naughty fetishes from poking through his thoughts. It was just a very blurry spectrum he gathered. Fluidity in a way. 

Sora was almost his own special thing. No one else could even compare to who Sora was. Riku had never met another person like Sora. Who made him feel like Sora could make him feel. It was scary and exciting all that the same time, but Riku was slowly willing to open his heart and let Sora in. This could just be another special little thing between them. No one else had to know, it was for their hearts only. But he was definitely nervous to tell Sora his ‘thoughts’. 

Sora wasn’t a girl and didn’t need to be treated like one. Unless he wanted that. Riku would gladly treat Sora like a god damn princess if he wanted, but Riku had to stop himself from getting too crazy in that fantasy. Why couldn’t everyone just be one singular gender and not have to worry about all this? Masculine this, feminine that. Boy, Girl. It made everything so much more complicated than it needed to be.

Riku ran his fingers along Sora’s arm as he thought about what he wanted to say to him.

“I do like it when you call me that Sora, I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with it. I... I like to call you baby, but you are not... you know.... That’s a whole different can of worms honestly. You’re mine, my love. And like you said, words have multiple meanings. It’s just the context that they are used in that gives it meaning.” Riku thought for a moment, wanting to speak again and decided on how he wanted to phrase himself. He worried his lip as he thought. Should he tell Sora his feelings? He didn’t want to keep things bottled up anymore, but should he even say anything at all? Sora might be so completely turned off from the idea, and Riku didn’t want Sora to be disgusted by him potentially. But it was gnawing away at him. This idea in his head. He couldn’t let it go.

“I just... I don’t want to hide things from you anymore Sora. I want to be able to bare my soul to you, but... I still feel nervous. I just don’t want you to... hate me or be upset.” 

Sora just wrapped his arms around Riku and held him tightly. Riku laid on him, pressed up against his chest and Sora could feel their hearts thumping beneath their skin. Sora could feel Riku’s tense and nervous state and wanted to ease the tension away. He brought his hand up to brush Riku’s hair away from his eyes.

“I could never hate you Riku. You can tell me anything, and I’ll try to understand. There is a chance I might be upset, but that’s why we talk about things. I want to understand you. And I want you to understand me. I wouldn’t want to force you to talk, but you know I’ll always be here to listen if you are ready.” 

Riku swallowed and thought about it. Riku wanted to say what was in his heart. He wished he could just show Sora what he wanted somehow instead of speaking, as he was struggling to come up with the right words to spell out how he felt. This particular idea of his was a sensitive subject and Riku wanted to tread carefully. Riku wanted Sora to understand him, but also did not want to force his ideas on to him. 

Riku had mentioned the idea of it all once before during their fun, but they had never really talked about it since. It honestly wasn’t normal to obsess so much about this kind of thing was it? But it was true, Riku was slowly becoming obsessed with the idea. 

“I don’t know how to say it really.” Riku said after awhile, feeling embarrassed and nervous. How does one tell their lover they want to put imaginary babies inside of them with out it sounding weird? Was it too late to back out and just ignore his feelings? It wasn’t that important was it?

Sora thought Riku was so precious as he struggled to say what was on his mind. He was flustered and nervous. Sora had never seen him this nervous before. It must be something really important to Riku if he was afraid to say it. 

“Just throw some words out, I’ll try to put them together.” Sora giggled at how cute Riku looked and rubbed his hands on Riku’s skin. Riku eventually looked back at Sora after he felt his heart do that flip again. The flip that always happened when Sora said something that really hit him. Sora was so unique and silly, and it made Riku feel like maybe he could be free and open with him completely. 

Riku shut his eyes and laid his head down on Sora’s chest and listened to the steady thump of his heart beat. 

“Okay. I... have this... fantasy. I want...” Riku swallowed and his throat bobbed against Sora’s skin. God, he was terrified now, but he pushed it down. He needed to just tell him already. It would only make him feel worse if he didn’t.

“I wish... I could put a baby inside of you sometimes. It’s not possible between us and I know that you’re not a woman, obviously, but... It’s all I have been thinking about lately. When you call me daddy like that, I think about how much I want to get you pregnant. It’s kind of silly, and I understand if you absolutely hate that idea. It’s just been in my head for days and I don’t want to hide anything from you anymore. If you don’t like it, I won’t ever mention it again. But please don’t ... be disgusted by me...” Riku finished quietly. He had spoken in a rush when he had felt Sora’s heart start to beat faster by his words, afraid of what ever Sora was feeling at that moment. Riku had kept his eyes closed and just blurted it all out finally. Rip the bandaid off all at once. Now it was all up to Sora how they would both react next. 

Sora let Riku’s words wash over him. He felt his heart do flips at that idea. Riku really truly wanted to do that with him? He had said it before, but Sora just assumed it was a in that moment kind of thing. Riku had never brought it up again. He had been bottling this up the whole time? 

When Riku had said it to him the first time, Sora had absolutely loved the idea. A wonderful thought, to be able to have children with Riku. And his stance had not really changed about it. It would be amazing to do that, but Sora knew he couldn’t really do that. Only girls could do that. And that fact made Sora sad. And Riku had been so nervous to tell him, because boys shouldn’t want to carry children should they? But Sora knew that he did want that. Especially for Riku. Sora would absolutely love to have Riku’s child. What an incredible idea that was. 

Sora just let out a breath and continued to to play with Riku’s hair. 

“You’re not disgusting Riku. You want to have a baby with me? That sounds like the most wonderful idea I have ever heard, next to us getting married one day. It sounds... beautiful Riku. A baby with you...” Sora felt his heart swell at the thought. They were still young themselves and did not need to be thinking about raising babies of their own at that moment but the idea was so sweet and adorable that Sora really started to wish it could really happen. 

Riku looked back up at Sora finally in surprise. A wonderful idea that sounded beautiful? Why did Riku even assume Sora would say anything other than something as sweet and kind as that. This was Sora, you think Riku would learn by now that Sora was going to continue to surprise him every single day. Riku felt himself smiling. 

Sora hummed softly when he thought about it. They would be such cute parents!! He could just imagine Riku running around chasing a silly toddler though the house and could picture Riku reading their child to sleep at night and giving their child their first bath and Sora just scrunched his eyes closed and tried not to actually start crying at how domestic and adorable it all sounded.

Riku had wanted Sora to carry their child. What would that even be like? Sora tried to recall any pregnant women from his past. He did remember some women from the main island before the Destiny Islands originally fell to darkness, and tried to recall if any of his other worldly friends had children yet. Simba and Nala were going to have a baby right away since Simba was back in the Pride Lands after defeating scar, and he was pretty sure Ariel was able to have one now too since she gained her own legs to be with her love. 

Sora thought about that for a moment. Ariel... 

Ariel had wanted all her life to be something she wasn’t. And she actually achieved her dream. She was a mermaid and now she was human. She could have her family with her prince. Her father King Triton used his magic to allow his daughter to achieve her dream. 

Magic... 

Could... magic do the same for Sora and Riku? Sora knew plenty of magical people, there had to be one who could possibly make their dream come true?

Riku just continued to watch Sora and felt himself grow happier as he saw Sora think about it with a smile of his own. Sora wasn’t disgusted by the idea and even looked like he enjoyed it too. A weight felt like it was lifted off of Riku’s shoulders. 

Riku started to kiss at Sora’s neck and his chest softly. His hands ran down Sora’s skin and rested on his tummy affectionately, and he rubbed the skin there softly.

“I think about how amazing of a parent you would be Sora. You would be kind and loving and understanding. If our kid had any problems they would be able to talk to you about them. You would be so nurturing and gentle...” Riku sat up on his knees and leaned over Sora as he spoke, leaving kisses all down his chest and going to his stomach. 

Sora sucked in a breath when Riku got to his navel and tried to hold in a laugh because it tickled. Riku just smiled and nipped at his skin affectionately. Sora felt himself growing more aroused by each kiss Riku placed on his skin. It was like electricity in his veins. 

Riku continued to kiss at his tummy, picturing their imaginary baby again. Would it be a boy or a girl? It didn’t matter. They would be perfect either way. Especially if it came from Sora. Any baby from Sora would just be the most precious thing. 

“I think about how pretty you’d look with a baby inside of you. You’d have this warm glow around you. And if your body started hurting, I’d make you feel better. I would take such good care of you while you were pregnant, literally wait on you hand and foot probably, because I wouldn’t want you to stress yourself out to much. You’d probably need to push me away and stop me from hovering so much though, I would just be so protective over you.” Riku stopped his kissing and leaned back up over Sora to bring him into a real kiss, and Sora eagerly leaned up to press their lips together. They immediately brought their tongues to each other and Sora hummed quietly into their kiss happily.

Sora loved all the things Riku was saying to him. Riku was so absolutely wonderful to him all the time, Sora felt like he was in heaven right now. Sora kissed Riku back and pushed his hips up to Riku’s and they both moaned when their hard members touched. He wanted all of that with Riku. He wished he could give Riku what he wanted, give Riku a family one day. Sora wanted that very much.

Riku broke their kiss to press his lips on Sora’s jaw and neck, and trailed back down to his stomach once again to rub at his skin affectionately. 

“I think about how beautiful you’d be. With my baby, right here inside you. Our baby.” Riku placed his hand right on the lower part of Sora’s tummy and Sora placed his own hand over Riku’s. 

“Right here?” Sora whispered in awe as he thought about it. Riku just looked at him warmly and Sora’s smile stretched across his face. 

“I want that Riku... I want to have your baby...” Sora said with a hint of sadness laced in his voice. 

Riku started to rub his hands south, and touched lightly at Sora’s skin. His hands massaged the inside of Sora’s thighs and Sora automatically opened them wider for Riku. Riku leaned down and started to kiss on the inside of his thigh, and let his hand rest on Sora’s tummy. 

Sora felt his breath become labored as Riku kept pressing hot kisses on his skin. His hands were warm on him and his eyes were filled with want. Sora watched Riku work with half lidded eyes and a faint splash of red on his cheeks. 

He wanted Riku to put a baby in him. Oh how he wanted that now. Like right now. It wasn’t possible, and they were to young for this anyway, but it was the most wonderful idea Sora had ever heard and he desperately wanted to do it. Sora wanted to feel Riku inside of him and wanted to create that baby. Their make-believe baby. Sora pictured the same half combo of them in the form of little children and he felt his heart twist in sadness at what could never be. Those children he imagined would never get to live, never get to grow up. It made Sora feel very sad.

“Riku, please... put a baby inside of me, I want that. I want to have children with you. It would be so wonderful. I’d be so incredibly happy...” Sora felt a tear roll down his cheek and Riku just looked up at him in concern before reaching up to wipe the tear away.

“Don’t cry Sora, I’m sorry! I did not mean for you to become upset like this.. I had no idea you would even like the thought... I’d gladly give you all the babies you’d want.” Riku brushed Sora’s bangs away from his face and caressed his cheek. 

Sora smiled sadly and dried his eyes. “I’m really glad you told me though Riku. ...We could at least pretend if you want?” Sora reached over and placed Riku’s hands back on his tummy and smiled up at him warmly this time. 

Riku tried not to look to excited at that idea. Sora was willing to humor his idea of ‘pretend’ children. Riku leaned down again and kissed Sora’s tummy again and Sora laughed at the tickling sensation. Riku chuckled and smirked wickedly before blowing raspberries on Sora’s tummy and causing Sora to laugh harder. 

“Riku no~! Please!” Sora laughed and tried to push Riku away. Riku finally sat up and pushed all of his hair back as he smiled at Sora’s expression. 

“I love you so much Sora.” Riku said honestly and placed his hands on Sora’s hips. His thumbs rubbed on Sora’s hip bones softly. Sora caught his breath finally and smiled before sitting up too. He put his arms around Riku’s neck and brought their foreheads together. 

“I love you with all my heart Riku. If you ever want to tell me something but you are feeling nervous of my reaction, I just don’t want you to feel afraid anymore. And I’ll do the same with you, okay? I want to be open and honest with you. I won’t keep any secrets from you. I want you to be able to see the real me, always. And I want to see the real you. Will you let me?” Sora asked as he looked into Riku’s green eyes.

Riku just pressed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soriku babies ahhhhhh , maybe one day ;)
> 
> Please leave any comments or criticisms!!! ✿


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut yay!
> 
> \\(//∇//)\ ♡ 
> 
> Should be good ✿

xxxxxxx

Riku kissed Sora deeply. His hands wandered on Sora’s skin, and pressed into his stomach tenderly. Their make believe baby would go right there. In Sora’s tummy. His ‘Non existent womb.’ Right there under Riku’s hand. Riku spread his fingers over Sora’s skin and Sora pressed his own hand over top of Riku’s, and moaned into their kiss. Sora pushed Riku’s hand down though, and brought it to his aching want.

“Please Riku... touch me.” Sora whispered and Riku nodded and grasped Sora’s cock in his hand and started to pull and pump at the flesh. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good baby,” Riku whispered back and pressed another hot kiss on Sora’s plump lips. They molded against one another and Riku continued to work his hand on Sora, making Sora’s breath become more labored. 

Sora reached out to Riku’s cock then and stroked him firmly. They pressed their pelvises together and Riku pushed both of their members together and rubbed his hand along both of them. Sora arched up and felt his whole body begin to tremble in excitement.

Riku’s breathing was heavy as he worked at their arousals. Seeing Sora splayed open for him like this, him arching up into Riku’s warm hands, their cocks pressed against each other, it made Riku go crazy with want. 

“Sora you look so sexy baby...” Riku rubbed Sora’s hip as his other hand pulled and tugged on their cocks and Sora grabbed at Riku’s wrists to slow his movements.

“R-Riku...” Sora panted, and he pulled Riku’s hand off of him. He sat up and wrapped an arm around Riku’s neck to pull him down again over Sora’s smaller body. Sora immediately wound his legs around Riku and they both made delighted noises when their members crashed together again. Sora started kissing Riku hard and Riku instantly kissed back, leaning over on Sora on his elbows and his hands tangled up in Sora’s hair as he lightly rocked his hips into his. The pair rocked together enjoying the sensations and the closeness. 

Sora pulled away from the kiss finally with a whine.

“Riku.. please, I want you... put a baby inside of me Riku... I’ll be the mommy, you be the daddy. Put the baby right here okay. I want it. I want you.” Sora whispered and felt his heart start to race as he placed his hand back on his stomach to show Riku where he wanted it.

Riku swore under his breath. His cock twitched at Sora’s words. His heart was thumping wilding in his chest. Put the baby right there, huh. Oh, Riku would do that. He’d put it where Sora wanted.

“Fuck.... Sora... You...” Riku struggled to control his own breathing, and had to close his eyes to calm himself down. He nodded finally in agreement.

“I’ll fill you up Sora... God, You’re so... amazing...” Riku struggled to speak, and hid his face in Sora’s neck. 

Sora wrapped his hands around Riku’s back and kissed Riku’s head. 

“No, you’re amazing Riku. Now ... show me just how amazing you can be. Make me feel good daddy, and mommy Sora will make you feel good too...” Sora whispered and hoped that word would sound just as nice as Riku’s. It was different, yes, and maybe didn’t have the same ring to it, but it still felt wonderful. 

Riku sat up swiftly then, suddenly not being able to withhold himself any longer and reached for the lube in the bedside table. 

Sora spread his legs in anticipation and reached over to push a pillow underneath his tush to allow Riku easier access. Sora laid back down on the mattress and watched Riku uncap the lid of the bottle and squeeze some of the oily lubricant into his hands. Riku just looked down to Sora and bit his lip before reaching his hands down to Sora’s perk hole. 

“Touch yourself Sora, I want to watch you.” Riku demanded as he started to press his finger inside. Sora pursed his own lips into a moan as he reached his hand down to tug at his erection. 

Sora panted softly as he moved his hand up and down. Riku just watched him with such an intense look and Sora felt like his whole body was on fire. Riku’s gaze was molten on Sora’s form. His fingers started to massage and stretch Sora open and Sora mewled at a particularly delightful touch. His own hand tightened around his cock and watched as a bead of pre cum came out. He whined and looked up to Riku and tried to push himself farther down on to Riku’s fingers.

“R-Riku... Oh... You make me feel ... so ... good... I want .. more...” Sora whispered into the night and Riku just worked his more of his fingers Inside of Sora. 

Riku would make Sora feel amazing. He wanted to hear Sora moan louder for him, scream his name in ecstasy. Only for Riku. Sora was his. 

Riku pulled his fingers away finally and Sora smiled in victory with his bottom lip in his teeth as he knew what was gunna come next. The best part, being joined with Riku. Sora moved both of his hands away from his own body and wrapped them around Riku’s shoulders as Riku leaned down over his body once again. 

Riku reached down to angle himself to Sora and pressed the head inside of Sora’s warmth. They both gasped as Riku pushed inside further, slowly, and Sora whined in the back of his throat at the stretch. His head flew back into the pillows and his eyes closed as a pleased look crossed his face, as Riku slid his cock inside of Sora’s body finally.

“Riku...” Sora breathed his name and licked his lips. It was bliss. Pure bliss in Sora’s heart. Riku fit so perfectly inside of him. Like It was always meant to be.

Riku screwed his eyes shut as he pushed himself into Sora. Sora was so fucking tight, no matter how hard they went at it, and it was positively divine around Riku’s cock. When he couldn’t push in anymore, he started to kiss at Sora’s now damp neck, sweat forming on their bodies as they worked to bring each other pleasure. Sora tilted his head to the side for Riku, and made a delighted noise when Riku started to bite his tender skin. Sora’s hands rubbed at Riku’s shoulders and neck, his back and his spine, Sora’s finger nails leaving tiny red scratches in some places as he urged Riku on, knowing Riku liked it when he did that. 

“More Riku... please. Make me yours. Put your baby inside of me...” Sora whispered into his ear hotly, and his breath tickled Riku’s skin. 

Riku bit Sora’s neck and sucked at the skin, wanting to leave fat red marks all over his body. He’d make sure everyone knew Sora’s was his, There would be no doubt in people’s minds. 

Riku reached down to pull Sora’s legs away from his waist, wanting to spread him open wider. He placed his hands back in one of his favorite spots, under Sora’s knees, as he spread his legs open and then Sora mewled loudly in response as Riku started to thrust his hips up into his.

“You are mine Sora. You fit so perfectly around me, we were meant for each other. And one day I’m going to marry you, and we’ll have so many beautiful babies together. You’re mine forever Sora. I’m never letting you go. I love you so much, Sora.” Riku said with heavy gasps as he thrusted himself in and out of his love. Sora fisted his hands in the sheets above his head as Riku towered over him, and Sora spread his legs wider, wanting more pleasure inside of himself. Their moans increasing in volume.

They rocked their bodies together, Sora pushing up into Riku’s thrusts. Sora wanted it harder. Wanted Riku to really show him how much he was effected. Sora was definitely effected. 

“Yes, Riku! Please, ..oh.. harder daddy...” Sora whined breathlessly and Riku swore again and screwed his eyes shut in response.

“D-Damn, Sora...” was all he said and he struggled to clear his head. He pulled out of Sora then and before Sora could protest, Riku pushed him to turn around on the mattress.

“Get on your knees Sora.” Riku commanded, and Sora blinked before moving. Riku’s tone.. it was so hot. He never was like that before.. Telling Sora what to do, that was pretty sexy. So demanding... Sora liked that. 

Sora moved to his hands and knees and Riku immediately sunk his hard cock back into Sora’s stretched out hole. The knew position giving Riku easier access. 

They both moaned loudly and Sora’s chest fell into the bed, his arms immediately failing to hold him upright. Sora panted into the night as Riku held his hips roughly and started to thrust in harder. 

“You want it harder baby? I’ll give it to you harder. I’ll fill you up nice with all my cum and wait for you to get pregnant, and then you’ll be mine forever. With my baby inside of you, and you stretched around my cock. You’d look so good Sora. So full .. of me..” Riku reached a hand around to Sora’s lower stomach and held his hand there, showing Sora where he’d put it.

Sora just whined and shook his head at the sensations, and arched his back and pushed his ass up to Riku’s thrusts. It was so good, this position was so much fun, Sora loved the new feeling it caused inside of him and cried out when Riku brushed against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Yes Riku, Yes... all yours... I’m yours.... Oh..!” Sora moaned and mewled in complete ecstasy, as Riku’s hands tightened on his hips. “R-Right there, Riku... Oh! Yes ,That’s ! Oh.. it’s good...!” 

“H-Here baby?” Riku stuttered and rocked himself on Sora the way he assumed he wanted, and Sora threw his head back, his mouth open wide as he panted for breath.

“Yes... Yes Riku. Yes daddy. Right there. There! Yes! That’s it...” Sora whined and Riku bit his own bottom lip hard as he sped up his movements. He’d do it hard for Sora. Just like he wanted. He’d do anything for Sora.

Sora let out a pleasured gasp and a string of incoherent moans and mumbles. Stuff like Yes More and Daddy. Lot of Riku’s name too. The moaning getting louder and louder as Riku fucked into his lover harder. The sweat just dripping from their bodies now, but they did not care in the slightest.

Riku shoved himself into Sora’s tight ass and felt his heart race in his chest, Sora’s cries for more making him crazy with want. Sora was so good. Amazing. Perfect. 

“You’re so good Sora.... l-look at you, taking my cock so well... So good for me...you wanna cum baby?” Riku mumbled as he held Sora’s hips tightly and pounded into him with a new found ferocity.

Sora just cried in pleasure. 

“Please! please, Yes, Riku. Please. Oh... C-Cum inside me, please. Make me pregnant! Please... oh yes! Riku!” Sora mewled and his face was stuck in a sharp O. The pleasure was to great, white hot in his groin. 

“Touch yourself, Sora!” Riku barked as he fucked Sora roughly, and Sora instantly reached down blindly to pull at his cock. Two pulls and he was gone, cuming violently into his hand. He cried out breathlessly and felt his whole world shake as he orgasmed around Riku’s hard cock, still thrusting deep inside him.

“Riku..!” Sora almost screamed, the choked moan loudly echoing throughout the house. Sora’s muscles spasmed around Riku’s member and his eyes rolled back as he road out the pleasure. 

“Fuck! Sora..!” Riku moaned in pleasure and pushed inside Sora’s quivering hole a few more times before pressing inside fully and releasing his warm seed into him, just wishing it could get Sora pregnant. He struggled to catch his breath as he let the aftershocks wash over both of them, and eventually pulled out of Sora’s abused backside once the pleasure faded away.

Sora collapsed with a huff and instantly Riku pulled Sora back into his embrace on the bed, spooning his sweaty and tired body close to him. Riku wrapped his arm around Sora and placed a hand on Sora’s lower tummy, right where their make believe baby would be and kissed Sora’s damp neck sweetly as they relaxed. Sora sighed happily and snuggled back into Riku’s arms, blitzed out of his mind and full of Riku’s cum... Sora reached down and out his hand over Riku’s again on his stomach and grinned wide, feeling so amazing in that moment.

“Thank you daddy.” Sora whispered softly and grinned back happily at Riku, who just bit at his favorite spot on Sora’s neck, at the curve of his shoulder in his collar bone and Sora giggled in response snuggling into Riku’s embrace. 

The pair eventually let sleep take them , and they both had the same dream together, of a happy baby being born from both of them. A little happy family, in their little happy dreams. What a nice thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gunna be some plot next chapter


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a doozy!
> 
> Get your popcorn ready!
> 
>  
> 
> *changed Sora’s age. 
> 
> Sora and Riku are both over 17+ and are consenting adults

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a couple days later, and the couple had eventually cleared out Riku’s dressers and closet for their new clothing, and had since moved some furniture around the house too, now that they were going to live together at Riku’s full time.

After clearing out and rearranging their new home, the pair had relaxed on the couch and watched movies together, enjoying their afternoon. They snuggled up on one another under the blankets and Riku was affectionately rubbing the metal promise ring on Sora’s hand with his thumb with a pleased look on his face.

It was then, that Sora had realized that Riku didn’t have a promise ring of his own to wear, and he decided that he wanted to buy one for Riku too. Sora wanted everyone to know Riku was his too. Sora told Riku he wanted to go shopping for one excitedly and Riku was surprised. He never expected Sora to want to get him one, as they weren’t even the real engagement rings yet. But Sora always surprised him. 

The pair made plans to visit the same store Riku had gone to, and when the time came Sora was practically jumping around he was so excited. Sora had planned a very special night for Riku, and had even made plans to make a special dinner for him, and tried really hard to not let Riku in on the surprise. 

When they were ready to leave, Riku smiled at Sora happily and held his hand as they walked to the familiar shopping center together.

When they arrived at the jewelry store, Riku held the door open for Sora and almost immediately, a sales clerk turned to help them.

“Oh, it’s you!!! The fine young gentleman from the other day! Is this your sweetheart dear?” The nice woman behind the counter asked and Sora felt his cheeks heat up as she gushed at him.

Riku wore a smile worth a million dollars on his face then, full of pride and happiness. 

“Yes, this one’s mine. He loved his ring so much he wanted to get me one too.” Riku nodded to Sora, who smiled back at him.

The sales lady smiled brightly. “You two are so precious!! How old are you honey? You look so young!” 

Sora blushed more. “I’m turning 18 soon Ma’am, in March. My name is Sora, and it’s nice to meet you.” 

The woman gushed more. “So polite! And adorable! Promise rings at 18, bless your hearts!!” She could not even believe how cute it was. Promise rings were not as common nowadays, but to see two little love birds promising themselves to one another made the sales woman very, very happy. Ahh young love. 

The couple both smiled at her genuine joy for them. Sora looked up at Riku and grinned. 

“So what kind of ring do you want to get Riku? Maybe one to match mine?” Sora asked and Riku thought about it for a moment before nodding to the sales woman. 

“That sounds nice Sora. Could we do that then?” Riku asked the clerk, and she instantly smiled brightly, remembering when Riku had picked the ring out in the first place. He looked so nervous as he wanted to find the best one. And it was so cute. A simple silver band with a heart engraved on the inside. If you took off the ring, the heart would appear on your skin. It was so cute. 

The sales lady instantly went to fetch a size chart for Riku, and then was able to size a ring right there for him. 

She deliberately handed the ring to Sora though for inspection. 

“How does it look dear?” She smiled and Sora looked at it with awe. He smiled at Riku warmly. 

“It’s perfect,” and then Sora asked for Riku’s hand silently. The sales lady beamed as her plan worked and watched with a full heart as Sora placed the ring on Riku’s finger with so much love and affection. The woman almost wanted to cry, it was the most adorable thing she had seen in awhile. This was why she loved this job, to see people who loved one another make each other’s dreams come true. It made her heart warm inside.

Riku instantly leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Sora’s lips and the sales lady made a squeak in surprise and hurried to busy herself with the bill for the ring, letting the two have their moment.

When they were done making googly eyes at one another, the pair walked over to the register to pay for their ring. It wasn’t too expensive, as it was just a silver band, but Sora had to tell Riku to put his wallet away firmly, wanting to pay for Riku’s ring himself. 

Riku smiled and put his wallet back into his pocket and the sales lady had to hold in a squeal of happiness at their sheer cuteness.

They finished the payment and the clerk handed Sora all the receipts with a huge smile. Sora smiled back too, the feeling of happiness infectious. The woman waved them off with a smile.

“Thank you for your business, and please enjoy your promise rings! May we eventually see you again one day in the future for a new set rings with your future engagement! Ahh, you two are so precious!! Goodbye now! Have a wonderful day!” She smiled and waved them goodbye and the pair both waved in response as they left the jewelers feeling extremely happy.

They walked a little ways down the road, Sora instantly holding Riku’s hand in his and swinging their arms between them as they walked. Their smiles were so bright, that nothing could bring them down.

The pair walked around some people walking in their direction on the sidewalk, not letting go of their clasped hands, and the people they passed just looked at them strangely. 

One of the strangers spit on the ground as they passed the couple and spoke under his breath with distaste. 

“Fucking faggots.” Was all the man had said, loud enough that the couple could hear and instantly Riku turned around to face the stranger.

“What was that?” Riku demanded, bristling. Sora turned as Riku did but looked up at Riku worriedly. 

“Riku... Let’s just go.” Sora tried to pull Riku back, but the stranger just faced them finally with a look of disgust. The strangers friend looking equally disgusted.

“You’re just a bunch of fucking faggots. No room here for your lot,” Was all they said, but they looked like they wanted to start a real confrontation as they began to step closer to the couple.

Riku instantly summoned his keyblade, Way to Dawn, and held the bat wing blade above his head in his familiar stance. 

“Think a faggot can’t kick your ass?” Riku barked and everyone else’s eyes widened, even Sora.

The strangers turned and high tailed it out of there after that, scared shitless and clearly terrified that this random dude they were bullying just pulled a crazy sword out from thin air to threaten them.

After they left, Riku turned back to Sora and let his keyblade dematerialize. 

“It’s alright now Sora, they won’t bother us ever again.” Riku still seemed very angry though, and Sora just looked concerned. 

“Riku... what did they call us? I never heard that word before.” Sora asked quietly as they started to walk again. He knew it wasn’t good, what ever it meant, as they said it to them with malicious intent. 

Riku stopped walking for a moment. Sora watched him, and squeezed his hand affectionately. Riku tried to control his anger but it was very hard.

“Just forget what they said okay Sora? It doesn’t matter what it means.” Riku said bitterly. Sora didn’t even know what it meant. Those fucking idiots. Riku wished he could just erase those guys from existence. 

Riku just pulled Sora along then as they continued to walk home, and Sora did not bring it up again, knowing Riku was very upset. 

Well this wasn’t very good, their whole day had just been ruined by some strangers comment. Sora wanted to somehow turn the day around, and then he remembered his original plans for dinner and once they finally got home, Sora made Riku wait in the living room while Sora tried to make the nice meal for Riku.

Riku laughed at Sora’s attempts to push him out of the kitchen and shook his head and allowed Sora free reign over dinner. He went back to the living room with a huff, and tried not to get mad about the strangers again. But that was pretty hard. Riku waited for Sora to return to him, and tried not to ruin the rest of their night with his foul mood. 

Once Sora had finished, it turned out he had made a fancy steak dinner. When he placed the plate in front of Riku, Riku was very surprised at that.

“How did you do all of this, Sora?” Riku looked at the time then and realized it had been over an hour since Sora had kicked him out of the kitchen. Riku must have been stewing in his anger so much that he not noticed the time.

Sora smiled at him and waved it off. “It was easy. Well... not easy. But I followed the directions very carefully! And before we left for the jewelry store, I had taken the meat out of the freezer. You like yours medium rare right? I think I got it, but please tell me if it’s not cooked right!” Sora looked worried, he wanted Riku to be happy with his food and to not be angry anymore at what those men had said to them. It must have been really bad for Riku to be so upset like he was, and Sora wanted to make the hurt go away. 

Riku just looked at Sora in awe before smiling. 

“Wow I’m really impressed Sora! Let’s see how it tastes?” Riku picked up his knife and fork and Sora watched him cut into the meat anxiously. 

‘Please be cooked properly, please’ Sora thought desperately and waited for Riku to take a bite. 

Riku chewed and swallowed. He looked at Sora and smiled. 

“It’s really good Sora, Wow! What did you use to season it?” Riku was super impressed now, as Sora had successfully cooked a pretty extravagant meal for him. He honestly didn’t know Sora had it in him. They cooked together usually, but never anything too technical and Riku would usually handle any meat or fish that they cooked, but this was pretty surprising to him. And it was super delicious. 

The pair ate their meals and talked happily, slowly forgetting the events from today. When the pair had finished, Riku swept up the dishes before Sora could, but then winced when he walked into the kitchen. Sora tried to stop him but was too late, as Riku had seen the disaster area of a kitchen. It was a mess after Sora cooked. Cleaning wasn’t his strong suit.

“I.. was going to clean it up after dinner, before you saw...” Sora sheepishly mumbled, But Riku just shook his head as Sora fondly. 

“We’ll clean together babe.” And he moved to start up on the dishes before Sora could say anything in response.

Sora’s heart fluttered at Riku’s pet name and he moved to start to wipe down the spills from counter and the stove, and the pair silently worked to make the kitchen sparkly clean again. 

When they were finally done, Riku pulled Sora to the couch to cuddle into the blankets again, and put on a new movie to watch. Sora happily laid on top of Riku’s chest and snuggled him affectionately.

They watched their movie for a while before Sora started to think about those rude strangers again.

Sora did not want to upset Riku, but the curiosity was eating at him. What did that word mean, and why was Riku so upset by it? 

Sora eventually asked quietly, and Riku let out an annoyed sigh. 

“Just forget it Sora. Those guys don’t know what their talking about.” Riku said, annoyed that those idiots from earlier had to go and say shit to them. Why couldn’t people just keep their mouths shut?

Sora sat up from Riku’s grasp with a frown. 

“Riku, be honest with me please. A relationship is about trust and honesty... I just want to know what they were saying about us. What if someone else calls me that again, but I don’t know what it means?”

Riku ran a hand through his hair and sighed again as he sat up too. He promised he would be honest with Sora from now on, but this whole thing was just plain stupid. Sora was going to become upset once he found out what it meant. Riku wanted to just delete those idiots from earlier. Why did people need to be so cruel for no reason.

“They were making fun of us. It’s a derogatory term, for two men in a relationship.” Riku said finally.

Sora just frowned more. “Making fun of us? Because we’re both guys?”

Sure it wasn’t very common, but to make fun of someone? Sora didn’t understand.

Riku just shook his head at it all. “Some people think it’s ... not right. They can’t stand to see it. So they think calling people awful names will shame them to stop.”

Sora’s frown turned from confusion to sadness at that. “They think it’s not right? Why would someone think that? We’re not ‘wrong’... are we Riku?” 

“God no, Sora! Those assholes are the ones who are wrong. There is nothing wrong with us.” Riku scooted closer to him on the couch and held Sora’s hand in his. 

Sora squeezed it and looked up at Riku sadly. “But why would they say that then? Why would someone think we are wrong?” 

Sora looked down at their hands with his brow furrowed as he thought about it.

“Because I’m not...? Because I can’t... give you children? Is that it?” He finally concluded and looked up at Riku.

Riku honestly didn’t know what to say. Especially with their recent ‘pregnancy talk’. Why the fuck did those stupid guys have to say a god damn thing?

Sora felt a large wave of sadness at his realization. It came back to children didn’t it. Because they couldn’t have them. 

A man and a woman could easily have one, Because they were meant to. 

Two men were not meant to.

“But... I love you Riku... how is that wrong?” Sora felt tears start to form in his eyes, “There are plenty of children looking for homes that we could adopt one day. ...It’s not fair that I shouldn’t be able to love you because one of us isn’t a girl. I... I don’t want to stop loving you Riku! You’re mine like you promised! And I’m yours...” Sora felt a tear roll down his cheek and Riku just took Sora’s face into his hands and wiped the tear with his thumb. 

“You don’t have to stop Sora. I’m yours and you are mine, like you said. Those guys just don’t know what they were talking about. They don’t know us. They know nothing about us. We can adopt one day. How is that wrong? Those children deserve parents too. And we would be the best parents ever.” Riku smiled softly and moved his hands to run through Sora’s hair as he spoke, softly caressing the locks back.

Sora just wiped the left over tears from his eyes.

“Why are people so cruel to others? To wish someone unhappiness, just because their life doesn’t reflect your own perceived idea of what it should be like, is just awful... and that should be wrong. They are the ones who are wrong Riku, Not us.” 

Sora felt his sadness turn in to determination and sat up a little straighter. 

“I don’t feel ashamed for loving you, in fact, I feel more powerful than ever. With you by my side I feel like I can do anything, and I’m not gunna let some random stranger tell me that it’s not okay. ...No way! Let them think what ever they want about us! Because all that matters is what we think, and I know that this isn’t wrong.” Sora placed his hand on Riku’s chest, directly above his heart, and Riku automatically reached his hand up to cover Sora’s in silent agreement.

Riku couldn’t help the smile that was slowly sprouting across his face. Fuck those guys from before, they didn’t know shit. 

Riku leaned over and kissed Sora then and moved both of his hands to Sora’s shoulders. Their love wasn’t wrong. It was just right. And Riku wanted to show Sora just how right it could be. Sora speaking so determinedly after realizing what mattered to him, turned Riku on a whole hell of a lot. He climbed over Sora as Riku made him fall backwards into the cushions of the couch, and Sora made a happy noise and wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck as they locked lips and tongues. 

Sora sighed happily in their kiss. How could it be so wrong when Riku made his heart race like this? Sora had never experienced this kind of emotion before with anyone else, and he didn’t want to. This feeling was only for Riku. His most precious person. Only Riku, Sora couldn’t even imagine someone else.

Sora and Riku had promised each other that they would get married. That meant that no one was allowed to tear them apart, not even some strangers who didn’t know a thing about them. 

Sora wrapped his legs around Riku’s waist to pull him closer and they both moaned into their kiss as their hard lengths pressed up against one another’s. Riku rubbed himself on Sora and their breathing started to become more labored as they pushed their clothed bodies up into each other. Sora started to pull Riku’s shirt from where it was tucked into his pants and Riku leaned back to take it off. Sora took his shirt off too and Riku started to work at Sora’s pants to remove them as well.

Sora laid back in only his underwear finally and felt his cock throb as Riku looked at his body with his intense and molten stare. Riku started to rub at Sora’s legs, rubbing the insides of his thighs and moving up to his waist. 

Riku pulled at Sora’s underwear and tugged them down slowly. He watched as Sora’s cock popped out of the confines and Riku licked his lips as he continued to look at Sora’s body.

Sora felt his face begin to heat up at the continued stare but didn’t cover himself. He instead sat up to push his underwear down all the way and threw them to the floor. Sora then laid back on the couch and spread his legs open around Riku and Sora watched as Riku swallowed and his eyes dilate in lust as they washed over his form. 

Feeling a little brave after seeing Riku’s gaze, Sora reached a hand down and spread his fingers through his pubic hair for a moment before reaching for his own swollen member. He kept his eyes locked with Riku’s as he started to touch himself, and his mouth fell open as he panted softly.

Riku just watched in awe. Sora’s confidence just oozing off of him and Riku practically salivated. He was so turned on by Sora. He watched with heavy eyes and started to pull at his own belt and pants to open them. He was rock hard in his pants and it was starting to hurt. Riku finally pulled himself out and pushed himself closer to Sora. Riku watched both of their hands work at cocks, and started to rub his free hand on Sora’s leg as they pleasures themselves. He stared at the ring on Sora’s finger while Sora touched himself and wanted to stare at that sight forever.

“R-Riku..” Sora mewled and arched up into his own hand. Riku was pressed up against him and his cock was hard on Sora’s pelvis. It was so erotic to see them touching their own members like this. Their own hands working themself up. But Sora wanted a little more.

Sora took his hand from his own cock and reached for Riku’s instead. 

“Touch me Riku,” Sora whispered and Riku instantly switched to Sora and started to tug and pull on him firmly. Sora closed his eyes and arched up again, and started to stroke Riku’s length harder. He opened them again and looked down at their hands and their cocks with red cheeks, half lidded eyes and his mouth open as he gasped for breath. This was so very nice to watch. How could this ever be wrong? It felt so, so right. Riku’s hand on him felt wonderful and Riku sure looked like he was enjoying what Sora was doing to him. Sora moaned at a particularly delightful sensation and Riku swallowed and tried to make Sora whine for him again.

Riku groaned when he earned another moan from Sora and bit his lip. Sora was so hot. So innocently sexy. Riku wanted to bend Sora over and fuck him good right then and there, but he also absolutely loved this current view and these touches. Riku lightly thrusted his body into Sora’s, and stroked Sora’s cock harder, wanting to make Sora cry out for him more.

“Say my name Sora,” Riku whispered and Sora shuttered and whined. 

“R-Riku... Riku...” Sora spoke breathlessly and pulled at Riku faster. He rubbed his thumb along the slit at rubbed the precum around lightly, slowly getting more and more distracted by Riku’s touch. Sora shook his head finally and swatted Riku’s hands away from him. 

“Wait Riku, wait...” Sora pulled away and sat up to take a breath and Riku just looked a little disappointed. 

“Sora.. are you okay?” He asked and Sora nodded and smiled at him before reaching his hand up to his face and kissing him deeply. Riku instantly kissed back and started to pull Sora closer to him, but Sora just made a chuckling sound and pushed Riku back. 

“Take off your pants Riku, I want to try something..” Sora said with a little devious glint in his eye and Riku was immediately intrigued. 

Try something? Sora wanted to show him something new? 

Riku just stood up and removed his pants, and sat down again against the back of the couch. Sora licked his lips at the sight of Riku naked and really hard, his cock jutted out from his body and his hair fell in waves over his shoulders. He was so pretty. So hot. 

“Okay... lay on your side?” Sora asked and moved to stand from the couch to give Riku the room to move. Riku did as Sora asked and bit his lip when Sora moved to lay next to him, but in the opposite direction. Oh, that’s what Sora wanted huh? 

Sora hopped up on the couch on his side and brought his face down to Riku’s hard length and then looked back to Riku in a questioning look. 

“Is this okay? I want to.. I want to taste you again Riku, and I thought we could both do it this way...” Sora blushed and averted his eyes. This was a very different position yes, but Sora knew he wanted to keep trying to take Riku in his throat like before, and maybe this way they could both have fun. 

Riku didn’t say a word, just put his hand on Sora’s hip and immediately took Sora into his mouth. Sora gasped not expecting it and then he reached over to hold Riku’s cock tightly. Sora panted and then started to lick the flesh, and swirled his tongue around the head. Riku groaned around Sora’s cock which made Sora whine at the vibration, and Sora scrunched his eyes closed at the pleasure. 

Sora used his hand to rub what couldn’t fit into his mouth and he started to bob his head in time with Riku’s movements. This was incredibly good, their mouths warm and wet around each other, Riku’s hand leaving sharp imprints on Sora’s hip as he worked on sucking Sora off. 

Riku moaned loudly and his eyebrows curled in pleasure as he sucked and licked at Sora’s cock. It felt thick and heavy in his mouth and Riku wanted to suck on him all day. Sora’s own mouth was doing wonders on Riku’s cock and Riku wanted to make it extra good for Sora. He pulled off for a moment and tapped Sora’s hip.

“Here Sora, get on your knees and lean over me instead.” Riku didn’t wait for Sora to stop and just flipped them both, so Sora was on top of him now, keeping their 69 position.

Sora let go of Riku as he let himself be pulled around. He moaned when he saw what Riku wanted and pushed himself to lean on his hands and knees on top of Riku. His torso rested on Riku’s and Sora licked his lips as he turned his attention back to Riku’s cock, now very angry red and standing tall, Sora grasped the base and wrapped his soft lips around it again.

Riku moaned and wrapped his arms up around Sora’s legs to touch at his perky ass. Riku had a spectacular view now. He rubbed Sora’s ass affectionately and then pulled Sora’s body up to start to suck on his cock again and Riku whined in bliss at the feeling. Sora was so good, tasted divine and felt like heaven, in his mouth and wrapped around his cock. Riku even started to loose himself in Sora’s scent. The smell of sex permeating the air. Riku pulled away again to suck on his own fingers before reaching them up to play with Sora’s asshole.

Sora whined around Riku’s cock and worked to take more into his mouth. Riku was so amazing, felt so good. Sora paused in his movements when Riku took all of Sora down his throat. 

Riku pushed Sora to sit down more, wanting the pressure on his body. Sora trembled and tried not to thrust his hips to much but the pleasure was getting to be too good. Sora pulled away from Riku finally and crawled down his body, shimmying down and sat on Riku’s pelvis instead, his legs bent with his shins pressed into the couch. Sora rubbed the cocks together and Riku’s hands flew up to Sora’s hips and ass and swore under his breath.

Now this view... Wow. Sora’s back was dripping sweat and the angles of his body were breathtaking to look at. Riku just could not take his eyes away. He thrusted up into Sora’s hands, and pushed Sora’s hips down wanting to be buried in that tight heat.

“S-Sora.. Put my cock inside you baby.. I wanna see... fuck yourself on me baby.” Riku’s hands started to wander across Sora’s skin, and Sora arched back in response and moaned loudly.

“Oh.. Riku...” Sora looked back over his shoulder and panted breathlessly. Riku looked wrecked, like he was going to burst any minute. Sora reached back and spread his cheeks and rubbed his ass on Riku’s cock and felt his cheeks flush as Riku whined at the sight. Sora reached his other hand back and aligned Riku’s cock up to his hole and started to sink down on it slowly with his back arched and his mouth open in a silent moan.

Riku’s hands tightened on his waist and helped Sora sit down slowly. Riku curled up to watch Sora sink down on his cock. Sora’s hand still holding his cheeks spread so Riku had the best view possible.

“Does it look good, daddy?” Sora whispered hotly as he looked at Riku’s face and Riku just gritted his teeth and nodded. 

“So fucking good baby... so hot, your so good. So tight on my cock. ... Does it feel good for you, Sora?” Riku rolled his hips at that and Sora threw his head back in pleasure. 

“Oh.. Yes Riku, it’s.. so good. You’re so big, Riku... stretching me open...” Sora put his hand out to the back of the couch and started to push himself up and down on Riku’s cock. Rocking and bouncing, doing what he could to make Riku feel just as good as he was.

“Sora.. F-Fuck baby... Yeah, just like that. Fuck yourself on my cock, like the slut you are..” Riku sucked in a sharp breath after he said that as Sora lost his grip and fell down on Riku’s cock hard.

“Like.. What?” Sora asked confused, not even knowing what that was. It sounded so dirty... and good coming from Riku. 

“Fuck Sora! I’m sorry! But don’t stop though! Please... shit!” Riku felt fucking awful for saying that to Sora. Sora was not a slut, not at all, but god damn was he so fucking sexy and good, and Riku was so close, so so close. 

Sora started moving again but felt confused. Was what Riku had said, not good? Sora kind of liked it though, what did it mean? 

“Riku.. I’ll be that .. if you want... I’ll be your... your slut...” Sora said through his moans, liking how it made him feel. They were just words right? Riku was always coming up with all sorts of words for them to use in bed, and if Riku liked it, well Sora was willing to try anything for him. He could ask him what it meant later. 

Honestly though, Sora should just invest in a dictionary at this point because it seemed like he was learning new words every day now.

“S-Sora! ... Y-You... ” Riku sat up suddenly and held Sora at the waist and started to thrust up into him and pull him up and down. 

“You are mine! You’re mine Sora... My...” Riku didn’t finish his sentence and he shuttered and came deep in Sora’s warm insides.

Sora threw his head back and whined. It was so good, He loved it when Riku got rougher with him sometimes, and loved the feeling of his warm cum inside of him. Sora moved off of Riku’s cock finally and turned around to look at Riku’s spent form with a grin. 

Riku laid back in a huff and breathed rapidly as his vision slowly came back to him. He looked up and saw Sora smiling at him, but also saw that Sora was still hard. Riku sat up then and pulled Sora down to the couch and climbed over his body. 

Sora made a delighted sound at being pulled around and immediately brought his hands to weave through Riku’s damp hair. 

“What is a slut, Riku?” Sora asked and Riku just blinked, feeling embarrassed for even saying it. He really needed to watch what he said while in bed!

“I didn’t mean to call you that Sora... It’s... well. It’s a word for someone who really enjoys sex. But it’s mostly used as an insult.” Riku explained and Sora thought about it for a moment.

“You were not insulting me though, right?” Sora asked and Riku shook his head. 

“No, no! I wasn’t insulting you, it can be used for fun too. Some people like that kind of thing,” Riku said and worried his bottom lip in his teeth after.

“Oh, I see! Well, I did kind of like it, and... I love having sex with you Riku... so maybe I am one?” Sora questioned with a blush and Riku just dipped his head down on Sora’s chest in disbelief.

“It’s ... Just don’t say it around other people. You’re not a slut. It.. it really means you sleep around with many other people. But you don’t. You’re mine. Mine only. Okay?” Riku said into Sora’s neck and Sora tilted his head to the side to give him more access.

“I am yours Riku. No one else’s. No one else could make me feel like you do. I’ll be your slut... no one else’s. I’ll be everything you want Riku. Just for you. How about that?” Sora asked quietly and arched his hips up to Riku’s. He really, really enjoyed sex with Riku, so maybe he was a slut? But only for him. Only For Riku.

Riku just bit at Sora’s neck lightly and thrusted his hips down to Sora’s. 

“Sora...” Riku just couldn’t believe it. Sora was ... fucking amazing. So... willing to do anything. Riku would not abuse this power he had gained. Well...Maybe a little, as he was already slowly corrupting Sora to be super naughty. Sora was just... to good to be true.

Sora smiled at Riku’s response, pleased that Riku was so greatly effected by it. Sora loved to make Riku go crazy with all the new words he was learning. Maybe Sora should try to find some new words to surprise Riku instead. What other naughty things could they say to each other?

“You liked that daddy?” Sora whispered into Riku’s ear and Riku closed his eyes tightly and sighed brokenly.

“You’re a minx Sora. I can’t even take all of this. You’re too good to me, baby...” Riku shimmied down Sora’s body then and just immediately took Sora’s slowly waining erection into his mouth fully, Surprising Sora and earning a loud cry from him.

“Riku!” Sora yelped in pleasure and screwed his eyes shut. His hand reached down to sink his fingers in Riku’s long locks and he held on tightly as Riku bobbed his head and sucked him hard.

Sora spread his legs wider and rolled his hips lightly, not wanting to hurt Riku by being to wild, but the sensations on his cock were driving him crazy. Sora arched up off the couch and whined loudly.

“Riku... oh... more please... I want..” Sora panted and mewled as the pleasure was shooting through him. 

Riku just looked up at him from his place around Sora’s cock and Sora moaned at the sight. 

“Oh... Riku... yes. Please... I’ll be your slut Riku... Ooh... you make me feel so good...”

Riku growled before leaving Sora’s cock again. He quickly leaned up and pressed their mouths together and shoved his tongue in Sora’s mouth. Sora instantly wrapped his legs around Riku and gasped when he felt Riku was hard again. Riku wasted no time in aligning himself and pressing into Sora, and Sora moaned happily. 

“Oh yes, Riku! ...Yes... mess me up Riku..” Sora panted in between their kisses. Riku grabbed Sora’s leg in his hand and stood up higher on his own legs, propping one up so he could push into Sora deeper at a different angle. 

He thrusted hard into Sora and Sora just kept crying out and moaning, his screams for more driving Riku to be rough and hard. He left small bruises on Sora’s skin as he held him tightly. Riku pushed his cock inside to touch Sora the way he knew would make him scream in ecstasy, and Riku grinned when he found it and started to pound on that one spot, knowing Sora would cum good if he kept up the pleasure.

“Riku! Oh wow, Oh Riku!” Sora panted with pleasure, “Yes... Riku! Oh please! Yeah... Right there, Riku! Oh!” Sora screamed and wailed it was so good and so white hot, he arched up off the couch and trembled, desperately wanting to finish. 

“Please Riku! please! Oh!” Sora shook his head and bit his lip painfully as Riku fucked him deep. Riku had not said a word the whole time as he was gritting his teeth tightly and focusing on pulling more cries from Sora. Riku blindly reached down and stroked Sora’s cock and groaned when Sora arched dramatically off the couch. 

Sora screamed and came violently. He nearly sobbed at the pleasure, and struggled to breath as he felt his whole world stop for a moment. 

Riku thrusted a few more times before cumming in Sora again. He fell over Sora in a huge huff and they both panted for breath as their hearts beat wildly in their chests. 

Sora just made a weak mumble, unable to form any words as his brain was short circuited. Riku grinned triumphantly at that though and just leaned up to kiss Sora softly and brushed away Sora’s hair from his eyes. 

“Love you Sora.” 

Sora just mumbled, and Riku smiled, ready to take Sora to their bed to sleep for the night. Blissful and peaceful once again. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *so as I said previously, I had changed Sora’s age and made him older, I edited what I could but if I missed a spot where it says his age somewhere and I had not changed it the edit I’m sorry. 
> 
> Consenting adults yay


End file.
